Hyperdimension Neptunia: Cyber
by Authorian - ShadowSelfCyber
Summary: There are days I can never forget I will always remember those who have protected me at the cost of their lives. They protected me because of them. Many years later I live alone isolated from people waiting for the day I can avenge them. However the time might be now after accepting a job. So now I'm finally coming after my enemies: The Goddesses.{Takes place in Animation}
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Train. Work. Eat. Sleep. Train. Work. Eat. Sleep and repeat and repeat.

This is all I know for my entire life since my life change. I lived at this deserted island by myself for as long as I can remember. Sure there was other places I can go too but living here by myself feels...peaceful and away from those stupid goddesses. Should I explain why? I would but the author doesn't want me too just yet and yes I'm aware of the fourth wall so hi there. Anyways back to the story. All I can tell you is that I hate them which is another reason why I live here I guess and here I am lying down in front of my house resting.

"Another peaceful boring day." I said closing my eyes.

Yes it truly was there is nothing to do on this small island. The only close thing I have to fun is training with some of the enemies that re spawn or read of some of the very little books I have. Now I'm just resting waiting for the day to go by.

"It truly is isn't it mister." A women said walking up to me. "I been looking for you."

I guess it's time to start this story now.

"How did you find this island and how do you know me?" I asked waiting to see if this women was hostile or not.

"Don't be alarm I'm not here to hurt you." The women said. "I'm simply here to offer you something. A job really."

"A job?" I asked.

"Yes I been watching you and I think you'll be perfect for the job."

"And what if I say yes." I said.

"Then you can have your way to get revenge against the CPU."

"A way to get revenge?" I asked as that line interested me.

I really do want to get revenge against the CPU but with this opportunity I'll be able to get it.

"You have yourself a deal but I have only one rule." I said.

"And what would that be?"

"I won't harm a innocence person. I will only fight the CPU and nobody else unless they interfere. I seek no vengeance against them. Other then that I'm okay with anything you have." I said resting my back against my house.

"I'll accept those terms." She said. "Now may I have your name?"

"The name's Dusk but you can call me Cyber."

"A pleasure and my name's Arfoire"

"So let's get this started." I said.

Maybe this day won't be so boring anymore now watch out goddesses because now I'm finally coming for you.

* * *

 **I don't know why but I always start off my stories short. The reason I'm making this story is because I ran out of inspritation for my main story so I'm working on this until I do. I never played the games but I recently watch the animation and thought of this idea so this will be a short story unless you want me too contiune. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review so until then see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: The First Offical Chapter

**Hello everybody and welcome to the official first chapter of this story. I'm glad that all of you enjoy the prologue and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Now let's start the first chapter  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The First Official Chapter of this Story  
**

"So this is what it's like outside of my small little island." I said looking in front of the city of Lastation. "It hadn't change a damn bit since I left."

I proceed to put on a white cloak around me so people won't see my appearance before stepping inside the city of Lastation. I look at the people of this city with the smiles and happy looks on their faces along with some laughter. Hearing and seeing all of this of the people makes me sick to my stomach. Taking a deep breath to control the urge to hurl I continue to walk around.

' _I just hope nobody recognizes me._ ' I thought looking at the crowds of people around here. ' _Don't worry about it I just need to focus and reach my destination_ _.'_

I pass though all of the people sure they give me a few looks and glares but I made it to a forest. Now I need to wait to start the mission.

{So what's the mission Dusk or should I call you Cyber like you told the women?}

Oh god the author is here. That's just great.

"I don't care what you call me but just call me Dusk for now." I said.

{Whatever you say Dusk.}

Just ignore him and he'll go away I just hope they'll show up soon so I can begin.

{What's the mission Dusk?}

Forget what I said he's not going too.

"Shouldn't you know?" I asked.

{Yeah but the readers doesn't know. So what is it? Infiltration of a base? Taking down somebody who can interfere with the plan?}

"No author I have to follow the enemies I hate...

{That doesn't sounds so bad. So you're going to ambush them and attack?}

...without attacking them at all."

{Oh that must really sucks for you.}

"Says the person who making me do all of this." I said continuing to argue to nobody. "Is this what my life had become? Follow my enemies I hate without as much as putting a scratch on them."

{Yep}

"Shut it you!"

{Don't talk back to me! If I wanted I can make your life WAY more worse then this}

"How worse?"

{Do you really want to know?}

"Fine you win." I said giving up.

{That's right don't argue with the person who decides your fate. Now if you excuse me I'm leaving so the story can continue.}

Good he's gone but yeah I have to track and follow my enemies until they clear a certain cave. After that I signal for them to come so they can gather a rare item or something from the location. So we get our hands on a item we need and we get the goddesses to do our work clever.

"We'll be clearing monsters in two places..."

Speak of the devil. I turned to look and see six people walking down the trail while two of them happens to be the CPUs Noire and Neptune.

"...Nasuume Highlands and the nearby Taruune Cave." Noire said.

I let my hands grab my weapon ready to attack but stopped trying to resist the urge not to attack them.

' _Remember you can't attack them just follow.'_ I thought continuing to watch them but four of them including Neptune stopped.

"I'm too poop to move." one of them said.

"I'm fresh out of piggybacks." the second one said.

' _You're really making this hard for me to not attack them aren't you author.'_ I thought but I didn't hear no responses. ' _Author? He still must be gone.'_

"Look this is the famous sign that you can't read from behind." Neptune said looking and pointing at a sign.

"I think most signs are like that."

 _'This girl is still as dumb as I remember. She hadn't change a bit.'_ I thought sweat dropping.

My thoughts were cut off when Neptune look in the direction I was hiding which made me jumped back a little but luckily they didn't hear me.

"What's wrong Nep-Nep?" A girl asked.

"I'm feeling a distribution in the force." Neptune said still staring at the direction I'm hiding.

"What?"

"It's like there's somebody around trying to steal my role as the main character and they're around here spying on us in that area." Neptune said pointing towards me.

' _Crap.'_ I thought.

"Enough! Get moving!" Noire yelled which caused them to look away and at Noire.

"And you!" Noire yelled pointing at Neptune. "That's enough of your lazy talk Neptune."

"But I really do sense somebody there." Neptune whined but was stopped when Noire poked her with a stick.

"What was that for?" Neptune said.

"It's for you to move forward and when you're walking too slow so get moving." Noire said continuing to poke her to move forward.

' _Never thought I'll be saved by a goddess which is kinda ironic since I'll be attacking them soon.'_ I thought.

{Is she gone?}

Oh good he's back.

"Who Neptune?" I asked beginning to move.. "If so then yes they went ahead which I need to do the same thing."

{That's good.}

"Why are you scared of her?" I asked.

{I guess you can say that.}

"I think you need to explain." I said.

{If she finds me I'm going to get bugged by her to make her own story or why she isn't the main character or why haven't I played any of her games.}

"Oh come on you're just being paranoid." I said.

{You know her so what do you think?}

"Point taken."

{I'm going to lay low for now so she won't find me. I'll see you later.}

After a few minutes they made it towards their first destination.

"Nasuume Highlands." I said looking around. "This place brings back some memories."

I looked to see the six of them talking to some people about a job.

"They're going to be here for a while. I guess I'll go near Taruune Cave and wait for them to come." I said walking away.

* * *

"About time one of them showed up." I said after waiting a while to see Noire in her CPU form entering the cave. "I might as well watch some entertainment to see if any of them got weaker since last time."

I stood up from my hiding spot to stretch and enter the cave. I moved from hiding place to hiding place watching Black Heart slaughter the monsters and right now it seems like she still strong like last time.

"A dead end huh?" she said after killing the last enemy in sight and was in front of a wall. "Guess that's the rest then."

' _I guess my job here is done. I need to go and report to Arfoire now.'_ I thought moving away but was stopped when I heard a growl.

We both turned around to see a giant enemy stomping towards us. It wasn't any ordinary foe it was a

' _Ancient Dragon?'_ I thought surprised. ' _I never thought one before since they don't spawn where I live. This is going to be interesting.'_

The ancient dragon roar with Black Heart charging at it and dodging.

"You might actually put up a fight." Black Heart said. "Take this!"

She charged at it with her weapon a enemy pop up on top of the dragon head and tackle her.

' _Score one for the dragon and little creature.'_ I thought smirking.

Black Heart tried to get up but somehow transformed back into Noire. The ancient dragon was walking towards her but stop. It was sniffing and turned towards my location.

' _Did it spot me?'_ I thought getting up.

The dragon roared and tried to swipe me but I dodged it. However because of that I was discovered.

"I guess I get to have some fun after all." I said.

The dragon went to attack me but I stopped when I heard someone yelling. When I looked I seen one of the last people I wanted to see jumping and kicking the dragon face which caused it to crash. Neptune then landed near Noire.

"Hey you're human again what happen?" Neptune asked.

"I don't even know it's strange." Noire said.

"And you." Neptune said pointing at me. "Who are you? Wait are you the person stealing my role?"

' _They see me! My cover been blown. Wait a minute I'm still wearing my cloak so they won't recognize me. Just stay calm and act like you're a person accepting this job.'_ I thought.

"Your role?" I asked acting confused by that line. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just here to slay some monsters."

"Oh you're from one of the guilds. How silly of me to think that you were stealing my role. I mean look at you, there's nothing special about you expect fro the cloak you're wearing." Neptune said insulting me.

"Thanks I guess." I said trying not to yell at her.

"Look out!" Noire yelled.

The dragon roared and tried to attack us with its claws but I intercept by pulling out one of the main weapons. It was twin blades which one had a green hilt and blue wrapping around and the second one had a black hilt with silver wrapping around it. I put the two blades at it's claw which stopped it and I was trying to push him back.

"A little help here." I said pushing back its claws.

"Watch and learn Noire this is the time when a goddess transformed for real. Check it out yo." Neptune said.

A light surrounded her with data symbols as she begins to which I'm all too familiar with transformed into Purple Heart.

"Witness the power of a CPU." Purple Heart said.

"Leave we got this from here." Purple Heart said turning to me but I notice something at the corner of my eye.

' _I'm going to regret this.'_ I thought before jumping behind her and slashing the enemy that was about to attack her.

"I can take care of myself." I said after landing and resting both my swords on my shoulders. "Besides it's always safe in numbers."

"Trust me I can handle this on my own." Purple Heart said.

"Cross Combination!" Purple Heart yelled repeating slashing the dragon before doing one last slash on it. When she did the dragon was defeated and she did she turn to face Noire who looked away.

"I could have handled that thing on my own you know. I didn't need any help from the both of you." Noire said crossing her arms.

"Perhaps not however comrades help each other out." Purple Heat said placing her hand on Noire shoulder.

"We're really more rivals or enemies-"

"Why did you choose this place today?" Purple Heart asked.

"Because it's-"

And on they go talking and talking. I sighed and put away my weapons and was about to walk away. When I left they stopped talking and was about to talk to me but I was long gone by then. They're still the idiot goddesses I remember honestly it took all my guts not to attack or reveal who I am. I just hope something like that never happens again. When I exited the cave I heard some voices nearby.

"That was a close call for you. You almost failed you mission for today."

"Yeah you almost failed."

I turned to look and see two hooded figures standing nearby walking up towards me.

"Arfoire and Warechu." I said removing the hood of my cloak. "You're here already?"

They both also removed their hood.

"Of course we were observing the whole time." Arfoire said.

"Wait a minute if you knew how come you send me to follow them?" I asked.

"I was merely testing your loyalty to see if you will stay true to your word and won't attack the CPUs like I told you." Arfoire said

"You have no need to doubt me I always stay true to my word and I'll always stay loyal as long as you don't break my rules." I said.

"Best to be safe then sorry. We got the rest from here you can go rest now. I'll tell you when I need you for you first official mission." Arfoire said.

"Alright the sooner the better." I said walking away.

* * *

When I got home I sat back and stated to read one of my books but after a few minutes I received an email.

"An email?" I asked walking up to my laptop. "From who?"

When I opened it I was send pictures of a girl who resembles Neptune cover in slime and in different positions. Needless to say I needed a new laptop now.

"How the hell did they got this email?!" I asked angrily after I was done crushing my laptop.

{The power of the author my friend.}

"Why am I not surprise?" I asked throwing my laptop into the trash and burning it.

{What not a fan of fan-service?}

"Not when it comes to the goddess or when they look similar to them. Just seeing them makes my skin crawl and my blood boil. Seeing that just made me more angry and wanting to take them down sooner" I said standing up and walking towards the door.

{Umm you don't know who that girl was?}

"No should I?"

{No of course not at least not yet.}

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked opening my door.

{Nothing but where are you going?}

"I'm going to vent my rage towards some poor enemies that re spawned." I said walking outside. "And while I'm at it maybe some bleach so I can remove the images from my head."

* * *

 **That's the end of the first chapter and I'm having fun writing this so thank you for the support since that also helped me into making this. As always don't forget to follow, favorite, and review until then see you next chapter.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: The Kidnapping

**Chapter 2: The Kidnapping**

 _"Traitors!"_

 _"Give them up!"_

 _I stood there and watch hiding away in the shadows as people surrounded the people I called my friends and even family along with a few guards and the goddesses themselves._

 _"This is your last chance to tell us where the two of them are hiding or prepare to face the consequences." White Heart said.  
_

 _"We will never tell you!" My friend Nova said.  
_

 _"They're harmless is this how you treat them after what they did for us!" My other friend Azure said._

 _"They're a threat and a disease so they need to be capture. We won't ask again so tell us now." Green Heart said._

 _"We're not going to believe that crap. They're our friends we rather die then rat them out to you." Nova said.  
_

 _"It's a shame guards take them away!" Black Heart yelled letting the guards take away my friends.  
_

 _I was forced to stand there and watch as they were taken likely to be never seen again. I lower my head and looked away as tears begin to form in my eyes. How many more people will die for our freedom?  
_

 _"Cheer up Dusk."_

 _I turned to my side to see my older brother placing his hand on my shoulder with a kind smile. "We need to get going we can't stay here forever."_

 _We started to move forward but I stopped in my track my brother turned around to face me._

 _"Why?" I asked.  
_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Why do we get to live but our friends doesn't. They helped hide us from them but in the end they get capture and thrown away probability killed. They didn't deserve that for helping us but I don't get it." I said  
_

 _"Don't get what?"_

 _"I don't get what we did to deserve this. After everything we did for the people and the Goddesses. This is how they repay us? I swear someday I'm going to show those idiot goddesses what for." I said.  
_

 _"I understand what you are saying but I know our friends would rather die then to let us suffer. I promise you they're happy knowing that we get to live another day. Don't let their sacrifices be in vein and believe me we will get our justice just not today."_

 _"You're right." I said wiping my eyes of tears_ _before I put on my cloak. "Let's go and Cyrus."  
_

 _"What is it?" Cyrus asked._

 _"Thanks." I said._

 _"Anytime." Cyrus said ruffling my hair. "But promise me you will continue to live not for revenge but for the sake of our friends."  
_

 _"I promise." I said before walking away into the shadows with him._

 _The only thing that keeps me forward is knowing they wanted me to live my life and not let their sacrifices be in vein but one day I will get my revenge for my friends...  
_

 _...no matter what._

* * *

"Of all of the places to go I have to go there." I said grabbing my white cloak out of my closet. "Just thinking about that day makes me more angrier and feel more hateful towards the goddesses but I guess I had to go there sooner or later."

In case you were wondering no that wasn't the day but it was one that also gave me great pain but was a day where I made two promises I intend to keep. Those two promises were revenge and to continue living for the sake of our friends who fallen. The only reason why I keep moving forward. I looked at a photo that I had in my house which was me and Cyrus giving a natural smile. A smile that I no longer make. I walked up to it and picked it up.

"I'm sorry Cyrus but I keep my promise not to live only for revenge for a long time. I will continue to live for our friends but I can't pass an opportunity to get revenge after everything they done to them..." I said still holding it and clenching my hand. "...and towards you. Please continue to watch over me. I'll put this to an end soon I promise you."

I gently place the framed photo back to the shelf I had it on and walked away packed and ready for the mission.

"Next stop Lowee." I said putting my cloak on.

Lowee the place that brought me nothing but pain, misery, and betrayal. Every time I look at this place I can feel my anger build up but I had to calm down because after all I had a mission to do. I guess I should give you the rundown since you don't know. I have been send here by Arfoire to help two people a.k.a Underling and CFW Trick she hired to kidnapped some twins named Rom and Ram. This is nearly a distraction because Blanc had something we need. I didn't bother to ask what is was. I was against the idea of kidnapping some kids until she brought up something. The people she wants us to kidnapped are CPU candidates or sister of the CPUs if you want to call them that. I must have been gone longer then I thought because I never heard of them before but now knowing they were related to the goddesses I was on board for the mission. Since I didn't know about them she also told me about two more who were called Nepgear and Uni two of the people I encounter last time. Plus she told me if we encounter the goddesses I have to stall as much as I can. Now I'm heading to Lowee.

* * *

When I got to Lowee I went to the location I was told to go and meet them. I didn't bother to give them my name but I think they didn't care anyways. We were suppose to go to an amusement park that just open up. The plan was simple. We will set up some rare coins and the twins will come to us.

"Alright the trap is set." Underling said coming back.

"About time. I always hate coming to Lowee. Always makes me more aggressive." I said crossing my arms. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Don't underestimate me and my plans." Underling said.

"Just don't mess this up." I said.

"There's so much." I heard one of the twin said running towards us.

"I can't believe they fell for that." I said smirking.

"What did I tell you." Underling said chuckling.

"Licky." Trick said.

That's when they run up to us and Trick got a hold of them.

"That was too easy." I said. "I knew goddesses were dumb but I didn't think it would run in the family."

"Rom. Ram. Where are you?"

Two people walked around the corner to walk right into us. They were Nepgear and Uni if I remember correctly.

"I spoke too soon." I said.

"Rom and Ram! What the?" Nepgear said.

"Drop them what do you think you're doing?" Uni cried to us which made me smirk.

"That's none of your business." I said before Trick attack them with his tongue knocking them away.

"Run along now ladies you're much too large for my taste." CFW Trick said.

"Like candy from a baby well done Trick." Underling said.

Underling and Trick both walked away leaving the candidates vulnerable but before I left with them I turned to face the two candidates.

"As much as I would love to teach you two a lesson in pain I have a job to do and besides I would rather face you myself. Next time we meet there will be no mercy. Farewell candidates of the CPUs." I said before walking away with them reaching out acting like they could save Rom and Ram.

"Now that part is done. If you need me I'm going to do some shopping since I'm here." I said after meeting up with them.

"What? You do realize you're now wanted for this." Underling said.

"I'll be fine besides nobody's going to recognize me with this cloak on." I said walking away. "I'll be back soon so don't wait up."

"Whatever it's your own funeral."

* * *

"How long was I really gone for?" I asked to myself walking back to the place we hold Rom and Ram. "I mean I found none of my books I read but I guess this will do for now."

I just got some books for me to read after this was all over but they had none of the books I remember. Now I'm heading back which is at a incomplete ride at the amusement park. On my way somebody showed up on the T.V calling herself Abnes or something. I paid no attention to her until I heard a line that did.

"And today I'm confronting the little girl CPU of Lowee say hello to Blanc."

"Now this peaks my interest." I said walking up to it along with a few other people.

"Now Blanc are the rumors we been hearing are true did you allow your own little sisters to get kidnapped? Well did you huh?" Abnes asked.

"How did you know about that?" Blanc asked surprised.

"That sounds like a yes those poor little girls." Abnes said acting all sad about it.

' _Yes poor little girls. Not!_ ' I thought.

"So how does it feels to feel like an awful neglectful big sister? Honestly now." Abnes said.

Just seeing the look on Blanc face made me feel happy to see her squirm but this is just a small taste of what she and the rest of the goddesses really deserve.

"Shoot straight with me here Blanc. The kidnapping of your sisters are entirely your fault right? Just admit it." Abnes said.

"I-I don't."

"You hear that kids? The little girl CPU can't even properly defend herself. Little girls aren't just cut out to be goddesses. It's too much responsibility. They should be playing games and enjoying life. The Abnes channel is firmly against little girl goddesses."

 _'I guess coming here wasn't so bad after all._ ' I thought.

"Hey what the heck is going on around here."

' _I spoke too soon.'_ I thought knowing who that voice belongs too.

"Who do you think you are?" Abnes asked.

Soon after that the feed was cut off and my enjoyment was gone with it.

"Good job ruining my fun Neptune." I said. "But I suppose it doesn't matter since the real fun will begin soon enough."

* * *

"It's about time you showed up." Underling said after I return back.

"What can I say I found some entertainment while I was out." I said.

"Since you're here I'm going to start demanding a ransom for their safe return but you should keep an eye on them." Underling said.

"Why do I have too?" I asked.

"Because me and Trick done most of the work and you done nothing." Underling said.

"Alright but you better not be gone long just seeing them makes me angry." I said.

"Come on Trick we need to go make the ransom." Underling said.

"But I want to play with the kids." Trick said.

"You can after we make the ransom." Underling said.

"Alright fine."

The two of them left leaving just me and the two unconscious kids who were all tied up but as soon as they left the two of them woke up.

"Where are we?" One of them asked.

"You don't need to know just shut up and stay quiet if you don't want any problems. Trust me you don't want to tick me off of all people. " I said.

"Who are you?" The second one asked.

"That's something you don't need to know for now." I said turning away.

"Why?"

"Is it because your name is stupid?"

They continue to ask me stupid questions until that aggression I was holding on too finally broke.

"Shut up you little brats!" I yelled at them with more venom in my voice then usual.

"You seem a lot more angrier and scarier then the other two." one of them said.

"It's because you're related to Blanc." I said letting my anger overtaking me.

"That doesn't make no sense."

"Then let me spell it out for you dumb kids whoever is a friend or family of the CPUs is an enemy of mine." I said.

"So you hate them?"

"Hate doesn't come close of how I feel." I said. ' _Not after what they done.'_

"What do you mean?"

"Let me tell you something I hate the goddesses with a passion but out of all of them I hate White Heart or Blanc the most and just seeing you two reminds me of her which just gets me angrier." I said.

"Why do you hate Blanc and the others so bad?" Rom asked.

"What do I look like to you a villain who's going to monologue his life story and his plan to rid the goddesses once and for all." I spatted. "All you need to know is that I'll be the one to end the life of the goddesses, candidates and you. You're lucky I can't attack you at this very moment since I have orders not too." I said but notice Underling and Trick coming back.

"Alright the ransom is set." Underling said.

"About time this is worse then the other mission." I said. "I'm going outside for a minute to calm down so Trick do whatever you want to them."

I open the door outside and took a deep breath.

"Stay calm Dusk the time will be near just don't let your anger overtake you." I told myself taking a deep breath before looking at the moon. "Soon I can go back to my house and live in peace for the rest of my life."

Staring at the moon I feel somewhat at peace.

"You know I feel a lot better after letting out all of that anger." I said I begin to close my eyes and relax. However a noise was made and my peaceful time was over. I looked to see at a distance that the CPUs were coming towards us.

"This is why I hate Lowee always managing to ruin my fun or peace." I said.

I watched at a short distance as three of the CPUs and the two candidates from before walked up in front of the ride.

"So they were hiding out right here beneath a ride that's under construction." Noire said.

"Okay let's do this time to kick some kidnapping butt." Neptune said.

"Just one moment. We can't rush into this. Our first priority should be securing the hostages. " Vert said.

Shortly after she enter I watch the rest of them going to different locations.

"Now which one should I interfere with?" I asked looking at the three places I can go. "Decisions decisions."

Before I could choose I saw Trick get blasted out and into the sky.

"I got my answer." I said. "Time to attack."

But at the worst time I receive a call from somebody a.k.a Arfoire.

"I got what I'm looking for. What's going on at your end?"

"The goddesses discover us is currently fighting Underling and Trick. Trick is out but Underling..."

I heard a crash as I watch Underling gets send flying off.

"Is now out." I said "Am I allow to strike?"

"No fall back and go to these coordinates ." Arfoire said.

"But I want to fight." I growled.

"All in due time but you need me to get your revenge that you desperately want."

"I get the message." I said.

"Good."

I ended the call and sighed.

"Going somewhere?"

I turned my head around to see Vert, Noire, and Uni.

"Should have guess I get discovered." I said.

"You're the person who was at the cave with me and Neptune." Noire said.

"Guilty." I said,

"He's also the third person who kidnapped Rom and Ram." Uni said pointing at me.

"Also guilty." I said.

"Alright tell us who are you and what's your business?" Noire asked.

"I'll tell all in due time because after all I have a score to settle with you goddesses." I said.

"A score?" Vert asked.

"Don't know but we'll get our answers as soon as we beat this cloaked stranger."

"As much as I would love to fight I'm afraid I need to get going." I said

"Wait get back here!" Vert said as her and Noire charged at me.

"Light speed." I whispered.

When they attack me all they hit was my cloak which they ripped but the person wearing it was gone.

"He's gone." Noire said.

"Just who is he?" Vert asked.

* * *

At a location near the park I rested against one of the walls at the alleys.

"That was a close one but I used it in the nick of time." I said.

What happen back was that I used one of my abilities. It was called light speed and I gain a boost of lightning speed making me ridiculously fast. This is mostly used to reach destinations since it's too fast to use in combat for me.

"I lost my cloak to those goddesses." I said looking at myself. "That was my fifth favorite one."

Oh wait you don't know what I look like since I never told you. How rude of me. First off I have silver hair with a few blue streaks in it. My right eye is blue while my left eye is yellow. I had a white trench coat with a moon crest symbol on both sides of the shoulders and below it had a blue strip.

"Whatever I need to go and meet Arfoire." I said trying to stick to the shadows.

After walking a few blocks and looking around to avoid being notice I made it to the location I was suppose to go.

"Took you long enough." Arfoire said,

"I'm sorry but I had to make sure I wasn't notice because I lost my cloak to the goddesses." I said.

"Don't worry because of this you're one step closer to getting your revenge." Arfoire said.

"So you got what you need?" I asked.

"Oh yes it's right here." Arforie said opening up a box to showing a red crystal that was shape like a cross.

"A red crystal?" I asked looking at it.

"Not just any crystal it's the key to revenge. It's called a anti crystal. It can take the shares right out of the goddesses making them weak and vulnerable."

"Making it my opportunity." I said.

"Right but we just need one more and then the plan will be ready."

"So you want me to get it?" I asked.

"No I already send Warechu to get it." Arfoire said.

"Then why did you call me if you don't me? I could have some fun against some the goddesses." I said.

"I called you because when he gets it we will be going to Zune District do you now that place?"

"I heard of it but I never been there." I said.

"That's where we will be going. Expect a call or signal soon and when you do go to that island." Arfoire said.

"What do you expect me to do fly?" I asked.

"We both know you can so don't lie to me."

"You have more info of me then I thought." I said smirking. "Alright but don't waste my time on anything else. First time was an exception and right now you're lucky. Call me again for a meaningless task and I'll show no mercy revenge or not. You understand?"

'You have some mouth but everything is crystal clear."

"Good." I said as we both walked away taking separate directions.

* * *

 **Honestly I felt like I could have done better but I kind of hit a road block at the end. The reason why is that I didn't want Dusk to fight just yet because I want to do a good job on the combat scenes without screwing up or getting it wrong so I didn't know what to do around at the end. I promise that the next few chapters will be good but until then don't forget to follow, favorite, and review and I'll see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Time for Revenge

**Chapter 3: Time for Revenge**

"This should finish you!" I yelled as I slash the a random encounter enemy.

The enemy was defeated after I slashed it. I looked around and see no more in sight.

"I guess that's all of them for today." I said sighing.

I put my two blades away and walked towards my house. After years of fighting these enemies they're quite easy to defeat. So what I'm trying to say is that I'm bored as hell. I read most of the books I gotten from the last chapter and I'm still waiting for the signal to go to the Zune District. This is one of the downsides of living at a island by yourself and don't want to go to the other places. Besides even if I wanted to go and get some more books the goddesses now know what I look like with my cloak on so now I can't go out without anybody knowing it's me cloak or not.

"What can I do now?" I asked myself walking inside my house. "I guess I can go on my lapto-"

I looked at the desk I had my laptop on and saw that it was still in the trash completely burnt from when I destroyed it in the first chapter.

"Curse my rage and the goddesses and while I'm at it the author for making me do it." I said. "I guess I should have gotten a new one when I was at Lowee. I guess I just have to read some of my books."

* * *

"It's starting to get dark out I guess we're not doing the plan today." I said looking outside from my window. "Another day to train I guess but I hope it starts soon because I want this over with."

Disappointed I was about to call it a day when my phone when off. When I checked all there was is a message saying it's time.

"Looks like I'm wrong. It's time to do this." I said before turning off my phone.

I grabbed my swords and rested it into the scabbard I had on around me. I put on my cloak hoping this will be the last time I'll use. I know I just said 9-10 lines ago I can't use it without being discover but I need it to reveal myself when I confront the goddesses.

"It's time to end this once and for all." I said before leaving the island and head out to the Zune District.

* * *

When I landed on the Zune District I looked ahead and seen Arforie and Warechu at a distance.

"I'm here now what?" I asked walking towards them.

"Perfect then we can start the plan. Follow us." Arfoire said walking.

I followed her and Warechu as we reached a certain part of the Zune District. While walking I notice a large amount of enemies around here but they didn't seem hostile so I let them be.

"So I bet you're wondering what's with all the monsters." Arfoire said after we reached our destination.

"Yeah but some of them look so easy to beat. I bet I can beat half of them in a single slash." I said.

"Well they're all random encounter trash but there's a whole lot of them." Warechu said.

"Figures." I said. "Doesn't matter how many there are I can beat them but I don't get why we need so much." I said.

"It's simple they're necessary. How else are we going to lure all four CPUs all the way out here." Arfoire said.

"So they're coming to us." I said looking at all the enemies.

"Yes wow all we need to do is wait for them." Arfoire said.

"I just hope they don't keep us waiting." I said crossing my arms. _'It's finally time they pay for what they did to me and the others in the past.'_

* * *

"I see them." I said looking up in the air after some minutes went by.

Sure enough there they were flying towards us foolishly falling into our trap. I watch as the enemies started to fire at them but failed to hit them. What did I expect because after all they're just weak enemies. I was told to stay put since I could ruin the trap. Taking some of the big enemies out they landed near us. Suddenly wires started to pop out of the ground and tied up all of the goddesses now here they were trapped and couldn't escape the grasp of it.

"Looks like it's time." Arfoire said holding an anti-crystal.

"Let's do this." I said as I was out of the sights of the CPUs.

"Alright CPUs time to fall to my sanctuary." Arfoire said putting the anti-crystal into something and throwing it at them from the top.

After she threw it the other anti-crystals she planted start on the ground started to glow and trapped them all inside a pyramid structure.

"You wanted revenge against them so here you go." Arfoire said to me which I replied with a short nod before Arfoire walked up a little to talk to the goddesses.

"Nothing power by share energy can get anywhere near that stone no weapon or CPU herself consider it the perfect net to ensnare goddesses such as yourselves." Arfoire said.

"What I never heard of such a power." Green Heart said.

"The stone is known as anti-crystal it severs the much needed link you had with the sharicites thereby stripping you of your power." Arfoire said.

"An anti-crystal?" Purple Heart asked before some flashes were made.

The flashes were coming from Warechu who was taken some photos of them like that.

"Hehe these are some great pics once there made public they're going to create a worldwide sensation." Warechu said before taking a few more shots.

"I'll stop you. I won't let you get away from this. As soon as I'm free you two are dead." Black Heart said.

"Two?" Arfoire asked. "Don't you mean three?"

"Three?" Purple Heart asked.

"I don't see a third one." Green Heart said.

"That would be me." I said walking into their sights. "Hello goddesses it's so nice to see you again. I told you we had a score to settle."

"You!" Black Heart said.

"So you're the other bastard who kidnapped Rom and Ram." White Heart said.

"It was a pleasure although I couldn't handle the whining but it was worth it at the end to see all four of you like this." I said doing a short bow.

"Well I don't care how many of you there is. You'll all pay." Black Heart said.

"You're threats are meaningless." I said looking at her. "So if you're trying to scare us you're sadly failing."

"He's right a goddess power bleeds away inside a anti-crystal field you know. Which mean your chances of escape is plumbing by the second." Arfoire said.

The wires around them started to tighten as they started to get weaker.

"My power."

"Once a goddess enters my anti-crystal field their energy bleeds away bit by bit." Arfoire said.

"What is it that you want?" Purple Heart asked to us. "Who are you?"

"The name's Arfoire girly I'm here to bring the gospels of chaos to this world and eliminating it's bratty rulers is a good start." Arfoire said.

"And I'm Warechu rank number three mascot in the rodent world." Warechu said.

"Come on rat this is my big scene here stop screwing it up." Arfoire said.

"What the cheese lady I'm the one who dug up the anti-crystals in that cave at Lastation and in the Leanbox ocean. I think I deserve some time in the spotlight too." Warechu said.

"Are you two really going to argue about it?" I asked turning around to face them. "It's not that important we're here and that's all that matters."

"Of course it matters." Arfoire said.

"Whatever it's not my problem I have what I wanted." I said.

"Back to the point there wouldn't even be a spotlight for you to hog if I haven't found the first anti-crystal back on Platatune and need I remind you that is was none other then moi who stole the stone from Lowee basilicom." Arfoire said going back to argue with Warechu.

"Lowee basilicom?" Green Heart asked. "You knew? Why couldn't you stop her?"

"Don't blame me I kept it under tight surveillance but the damn thing went missing during the whole kidnapping mess." White Heart said.

 _'They haven't figure it out yet?'_ I thought.

"If you hadn't keep it secret we could have help." Green Heart said.

"Sure in hindsight but I had no idea there were more then one of them." White Heart said.

"Then back in the cave. That's what it was." Black Heart said before looking at me. "You were there because of that."

"You're finally starting to realize that?" I asked. "

"That also means you kidnapped Rom and Ram to get the one in Lowee."

"Not exactly I was merely the distraction while Arfoire retrieve it. I can't believe it took you this long to figure it out." I said chuckling.

After saying Purple Heart turn back to Neptune before the wires tighten on her again.

"My transformation." Neptune said before everybody else reverted back to their human forms and the wires tighten.

"I told you your energy would bleed away so you shouldn't act so surprised but don't worry there's plenty more of suffering where that came from." Arfoire said.

"Yes plenty." I said. "There will be much as you caused me."

"Can't we do something?' Vert asked.

"Just give up it's hopeless." I said to them. "Accept your punishment and atone for your sins."

"Our sins? What the hell are you talking about?" Blanc asked.

"Oh that's right you don't know who I am. How silly of me I'm enjoying this so much I forgot to reveal myself." I said before turning to face Arfoire. "Mind if I introduce myself or are you still arguing about the so called spotlight you deserve."

"Go ahead." Arfoire said.

"Thanks but then again I don't need an introduction since you four already know who I am." I said taking off my cloak revealing my appearance. "Hello it's been a while Goddesses remember me."

There were silence for a few moments before Neptune started to speak.

"Umm who are you?" Neptune asked.

"What?" I asked surprised. "You don't remember me?"

* * *

 **I'm surprised we're here already and it's only Chapter 3 but who cares. I was originally going to add another chapter for this but I couldn't really think of anything for Dusk to do without revealing some stuff about him I don't want to show yet and I couldn't think of any. Yeah I know it's a short chapter but I figure this part the best time to end this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to follow/favorite/review since it helps out and if you have any questions, concerns or anything else for me or Dusk feel free to ask and until then see you next chapter.  
**

 **P.S Just a side note I'll start replying to reviews starting next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Single Doubt

**Chapter 4: A Single Doubt  
**

 **-Zune District-**

"What do you mean you don't remember me?!" I asked shocked.

"Like I said I don't know who you are. Vert? Blanc? Noire? You know this guy?" Neptune asked.

"No."

"Never seen the guy."

"Would have remember someone like him."

I felt my anger start to boil after hearing that. To think they forgot after everything to did to me, to my friends, to my brother. However an idea came into my head as I started to calm down but still felt a little bit of anger.

"Like I believe that." I said in a slight angry tone. "It's stupid of you four to try and act like you don't remember. It won't help you escap-"

"NEPTUNE!"

"Hmm." I said turning to face where that voice who cut me off came from.

I looked and seen it was CPU candidate Nepgear kneeling on the ground right next to a women with a green motorcycle.

"It's Nepgear." Neptune said.

So one of them started to show up but it turned out to be pointless when enemies started to surround them. After seeing this they run off on that motorcycle. I'm was not surprised when I saw this happen.

"You're going to let them get away?" Warechu asked Arfoire snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sure why not they can't transformed so should I be afraid of a pair of little girls." Arfoire said before turning to me. "But if you want you can get them I won't stop you."

The offer was tempting. At first I thought it was a good idea because maybe then they'll remember but there's no point of attacking somebody who's fleeing. It's not the way I do things.

"No let her run but if she or any other candidate decides to show themselves I'll crush them." I said before looking at the goddesses. "Maybe then you'll remember who I am."

This is coming to an end Cyrus soon I'll finally be able to end this once and for all.

* * *

 **-Time Skip-**

' _What have I sign up for?_ ' I thought as I hear the complaints from the goddesses.

I was resting against the prison waiting for the next step and soon after that I'm hearing them complain.

"Don't you have any video games?" Neptune asked. "This is boring I want to party."

"We can die here and that's your complaint?" Noire asked.

"I finally know this is what hell like." Blanc said.

"It's awful." Vert said. "I can't even post on the Four Goddesses Online chatroom I was suppose to do an endgame raid with my guild tonight."

"Shut up you four!" I said growling. "I'm suppose to be enjoying getting my revenge not experiencing hell like you."

"It ain't my fault this is boring in fact I have some demands to make to your leader." Neptune said.

"Demands?" I asked surprised.

"Of course we're bored so give us something to play with. You three have like wi-fi right?" Neptune asked.

"And you think I'm going to listen to this after everything you done?" I asked annoyed.

"I keep telling you we don't know you!" Neptune said.

Why do they keep acting like they don't know me? This is really getting annoying. I need to find a way to get them to admit it. But how? Wait a minute I got an idea.

"Tell you what if you can answer this question I'll tell Arfoire to give you some entertainment." I said.

"Bring it on I'll answer anything." Neptune said.

"What's my name?" I asked.

"What?"

"You heard me tell me my name." I said.

"Umm."

"It's easy." I said.

"Cloak-Cloak?"

"..."

This is going to be harder then I thought.

"Wrong." I said before turning away. "I guess no wi-fi for you."

"You're no fun in fact I'll ask the one in charge instead." Neptune said.

"Forget it." Arfoire said who I guess heard everything.

"But we're going to die of boredom."

"Oh yeah I assure you boredom is a lot less painful then what you have in stores." Arfoire said.

"It better be because this is pointless so far I rather cut them now and be done with it." I said.

"I wish there was wi-fi." Neptune complained.

"Hey I just handed you your death sentence can't you be a little terrified at least." Arfoire said.

"Wasn't listening." Neptune said.

"Why don't you try looking down?" Arfoire asked.

I looked at the prison and notice there was something at the bottom of the prison and was slowly rising. It didn't look like water because it was dark.

"It may look that for now but you'll feel it soon enough. Enjoy what little time you have left." Arfoire said. "Au revoir and enjoy your cage of torment my friends."

"Because I'm sure I will." I said going back to resting my back.

* * *

 **-Second Time Skip-  
**

' _I am getting really tired of hearing these girls talk.'_ I thought.

The whole entire time they have been doing nothing but complaining. If I knew this was how it was going to turn out I would have done things on my own but I made a promise to Arfoire and I can't quit just because I'm not enjoying it. I am a man(or a teenager I guess) of my word after all. I just need to work with the pain and wait. However what they said caught my attention.

"Oh it's not impossible at all." I heard Vert said.

I open one of my eyes and started to listen in on their conversations.

"Your sisters are still out there and who knows what they can accomplish." Vert said.

"Who Uni? She's only fought with help from me and not very well for that matter." Noire said.

"My little sisters. They're far too young and they need me to protect them." Blanc said.

"Nep jr is smart and all but she's afraid to do anything on her own. I'm not sure she can hack it." Neptune said.

"I wonder are you sure that's not your egos talking?" Vert asked.

I started to look down and begin to think again.

"They're all sweet girls I understand that and because they're so cute and innocence I can see see why you want them to stay that way forever." Vert said. "But maybe that attitude is what's holding them back because it keeps them in the role of cute little sisters who aren't strong enough to transform. Just food for thought."

' _Cyrus._ ' I thought looking down.

I hate to admit it but I can relate to that. I couldn't help but start to think about me and Cyrus.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

 _I was looking around a grass field with my hands on my weapons ready. I looked and notice a monster that's nearby. I quickly took out my weapons and charged at it._

 _"Dua-"_

 _Before I can finish my attack somebody run right pass me and towards the monster._

 _"Quick Swing!" The person yelled with a weapon.  
_

 _That person hit the monster and it died. The person got up with their back turn to me._

 _"That's another point for me." The person said._

 _I knew all too well who it is. The person was wearing a yellow and orange sweater jacket and had_ _ _a sun shaped necklace around his neck._ Finally the person had white hair similar to me but h_ _ad a few orange and yellow streaks in it.  
_

 _"Darn it Cyrus." I said putting my weapon away. "I had it."_

 _"First thing first are you Dusk or are you Cyber?" Cyrus asked with his back still turn but I can tell he had a smirk.  
_

 _"What do you think? I'm Dusk." I said annoyed._

 _I don't get why he keeps asking me that when we fight or do missions. I'm always Dusk. Cyber is just a nickname.  
_

 _"Well Dusk too bad because I finish it." Cyrus said still smiling twirling his weapon and resting it on his back before turning around to face me. His orange color eyes were slightly glowing._

 _"And every other monster we encounter." I said. "You didn't let me kill a single one."_

 _"Is there something wrong with that?" Cyrus asked._

 _"It is when you do it every single time we go on a mission together. This is why I barely come with you anymore." I said._

 _"There's nothing wrong with looking out for my younger brother." Cyrus said ruffling my hair._

 _"Enough!" I yelled pushing his hand away from my hair. "Cyrus I get you're my older brother and all but I don't always need to be protected. I can fight for myself you know. I dealt with plenty of things."  
_

 _"I'm know that Dusk but it's hard." Cyrus said."You're my younger brother and I want to protect you. You're the only family I have and I don't want to see you grow up."_

 _"I understand Cyrus but still I already know how to take care of myself. You don't have to worry about me so much." I said._

 _"Yeah your right. I'm sorry." Cyrus said looking down. "I just worry sometimes."  
_

 _"Cyrus." I said._

 _He always does that with me making me feel guilty._

 _"Tell you what I'll continue to do missions with you but let me fight at least some enemies when we're together." I said._

 _"Alright I will." Cyrus said._

 _"And hey we're going to be together to the end." I said._

 _"To the end?" He asked._

 _"To the end." I said repeated smiling._

 _"That's a promise I'm going to remember that. Now let's just go back and report to the people that we did it." Cyrus said._

 _"You mean you did it." I said with a raised brow._

 _"No us."_

 _"No I don't deserve the credits for this you did all the work." I said._

 _"Nonsense you did found most of the monsters for me after all."_

 _"You're not going to let this go are ya." I said._

 _"You betcha."_

 _"Alright I give up let's just go." I said,_

 _We both started to walk before I asked him something._

 _"Quick Swing? Did you really name of your attacks that?" I asked in disbelief._

 _"Hey you try naming an attack with a Staff as your main weapon." Cyrus said which resulted in me laughing then soon Cyrus also started to laugh._

 **-End of Flashback-**

* * *

 **-Present Time-**

It's been years since that happen and it still hurts thinking about it. I'm still feeling sorry that we weren't together to the end like I promise him but I won't break another but after hearing the goddesses say that I'm starting to feel bad for them. Do they really care about them? Did they truly forgot who I am? Is this truly right? No! They're just trying to get in my head and make me help them. That's got to be the reason right...right?

"They're here." Warechu said sitting looking at a radar as I snap out of my thoughts again. "It looks like there's six of them. So the little chumps came back with reinforcements this time."

"Hmm is this one of those the power of the love thing?" Arfoire asked.

' _Yeah right the power of love is useless. It hadn't work for me so what makes them think it'll work on them?'_ I thought.

"I'll take them down without so much as lifting a finger." Arfoire said.

"You mean us." I said. "I'm not sitting in the sidelines this time."

"No stay here this will be quick besides you can enjoy the entertainment that the goddesses ask for." Arfoire said.

"Fine." I said gritting my teeth. "But if anything happens I'm jumping in with or without your approval."

I went back to my spot and started to watch the entertainment hoping this is what I need to stop thinking about what the goddesses said earlier. I watch as the monsters starts to attack the candidates along with two others but were getting easily destroyed by them. However some stronger enemies started to attack along with quite a few amount of weak ones and the tides started to turn against them.

"I guess she was right. It looks like it's hardly worth my time." I said but something happen.

Nepgear started to glow and had a look of determination. A bright light then cover her and she transformed into a CPU form.

Sure enough she started to take down the enemies no problem. Now they were coming to us.

"So those little brats wipe out our monsters did they?" Arfoire asked.

"They're a lot tougher then we fought." Warechu said.

"Well no matter I was starting to get bored just standing around." Arfoire said.

"How do think I feel?" I asked.

"Still doesn't matter I can take them out no problem." Arfoire said.

"Neptune!" Purple Sister called out who reached us.

"Nepgear!" Neptune said.

"Big sis!"

"Noire!"

"Look it Rom and Ram." Blanc said.

"Uni." Noire said.

My mind started to go off again as I started to think about me and Cyrus again. Seeing this just makes me angrier. However I snap out of it yet again when Arfoire spoke.

"Well aren't you confident." Arfoire said to Nepgear. "I'm impressed you made it so far little sisters. My name's Arfoire by the way and I'm-"

"I heard this speech before." I said. "Just hurry this up."

"Don't you ruin my moment too." Arfoire said annoyed.

"I just want this over with." I said. "Already spent enough time waiting."

"Why would you want to do this to our sisters?" Purple Sister asked. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish?"

"If you really want to know. I'm creating a new world order. In particular one where CPUs aren't necessary. A world where anyone they wants can become a ruler." Arfoire said.

"Is that so because it sounds to me that you just wants to be the ruler." Purple Sister said.

"Sure but if someone stronger comes along they'll take the job. A much more fair system then what we have now." Arfoire said.

"Where anyone can rule. That sounds nice." I said. "But of course I don't care I have my own reasons for being here as well."

"So what's your reason?" Purple Sister asked.

"First a name." I said.

"Oh come on you won't tell us but you'll tell them!" I heard Neptue yelled.

"They don't know me like you do so it's only fair." I said. "My name is Dusk."

"Alright Dusk what's you reason?" Purple Sister asked.

"I'm here for one thing only. Revenge against the goddesses." I said.

"Revenge? What for?"

"They ruin everything for me that's what." I spatted. "They took everything I ever cared about and now I'm here to settle the score."

I took out my swords and pointed it at them as my eyes started to glow.

"Starting with you." I said.

* * *

 **Author: And that's the end of this chapter and it seems Dusk is starting to doubt himself but is still determined to do this. Next chapter will be the first time of me writing down a combat scene for this series. I just hope I do a good job since I really don't want to mess it up. And I gu-  
**

 **Dusk: Alright stop talking.**

 **Author: What the- What are you doing here Dusk?!**

 **Dusk: I don't know just wonder around and I ended up here.**

 **Author: I knew this was going to happen but I was expecting this to happen later**

 **Dusk: It's your fault for making me like this.**

 **Author: No it's not! You were going to be a normal OC but you're somehow aware of the fourth wall.  
**

 **Dusk: Perhaps it's the power of the hyperdimension series**

 **Author: I'm just going/ to leave it at that for now but let answer some reviews**

* * *

 **SoniktheSparxMaster152**

 **Author: Thank you for the review. Yeah I agree I didn't see that much stories of anti-heroes and while watching the animation I thought of this idea and here we are but please don't Dusk that.**

 **Dusk: Don't tell me what?**

 **Author: N-Nothing! Next review and quick!**

* * *

 **Jeitron**

 **Author: Yeah like I said I start off short. Why? I don't know but yeah Dusk hates them with a passion and breaks the fourth wall (as seen right now) while at it and if it means working with Arfoire to get it he'll take it.**

* * *

 **Guest  
**

 **Author: Ask and you shall receive. To tell the truth I'm enjoying writing this more then I thought.**

 **Dusk: Did you really just say that?**

 **Author: What's wrong with that?**

 **Dusk: It's nothing**

* * *

 **wagner**

 **Author: Wow another person is liking the story and I'm happy. Makes me want to make the chapters faster then sonic speed**

 **Dusk: ...Leave the references to me**

* * *

 **UntamedSoul1401**

 **Author: I always make a habit of making parts of my stories like that but I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Dusk: But why do I have the feeling this isn't the end?**

* * *

 **Guest 2**

 **Author: Dusk you can answer this.**

 **Dusk: You know full well I can't because of you. I'm sorry Guest but all I can't tell you but all I can tell you is that I hate them and it's got to do something with my past.**

 **Author: But we'll find out in later chapters I promise you.**

 **Dusk: Be pretty lazy of you if you didn't**

* * *

 **Dusk: And that's the end of that  
**

 **Author: Yeah so you should head back now Dusk**

 **Dusk: Alright but don't think this is the last of me. Watch your back when writing and when you're reviewing -evil smile- See ya  
**

 **Author: I have a feeling he will return but for now don't forget to follow/favorite/review so until then I'll see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Battle with the Candidates

**Chapter 5: Battle with the Candidates  
**

 **-Zune District-**

"Now now be patience it's not time to fight yet." Arfoire said to me.

"Way to make what I said sound anti-dramatic." I said sighing.

"Quiet you two. You're not after revenge or a new order. I bet the two of you are jealous of the goddesses power aren't you." Uni said.

"Now why would I be jealous of that?" I asked. "I have my own power that can rival that of a goddess."

' _But if it was up to me I would give it up just to see my friends and family.'_ I thought. ' _But I can't dwell on the past. I will use my power to help them rest in peace.'_

"I can't speak for him but I'll admit that there was a time when I might have been a tinge of jealously though it was actually really helpful. It push me to this point." Arfoire said before a glow surrounded her.

I looked at everybody who were in shock as Arfoire begin to change into a form similar to a CPU. When the transformation was completed she flew in the air with her weapon raised.

"If it weren't for my jealously I never would have taken the power of a goddess for myself." Arfoire said.

"No way." Uni said.

"She's not a goddess how can she transformed?" Purple Sister asked.

Arfoire made a smirk before changing her weapon into one that is similar to Purple Heart before attacking.

"Cross Combination!" Arfoire yelled before slashing her.

Purple Sister then fell to the ground from taking the hit.

' _Try dodging next time.'_ I thought watching this happen.

"Aww dude that's my move." Neptune said.

"No way how can you use that?" Purple Sister asked getting back up.

"Because I have the ability to mimic others you ignorant little tart and that extends to goddess too. Although that part took a little bit of work." Arfoire said.

"Ridiculous that can't be true." Purple Sister said.

"Here let me prove it to you." Arfoire said before changing her weapon yet again.

She hit Purple Sister yet again but send her off at a distance. She walked up and was about to hit her again before Rom and Ram cried out.

"Stop it!" Rom said.

"Stop being mean to Nepgear you old witch." Ram said.

"Stick a pacifier in it you whinny toddlers." Arfoire said before repeatedly smashing Purple Sister.

I smiled at the sight as I begin to enjoy the scene but a bright glow got me and Arfoire attention. We looked and see that the two twins starting to transformed and when they were finish they were in their CPU forms.

"You're beyond forgiveness." One of the White Sister said.

"and you're going to pay for what you done." The second White Sister said.

"Two little brats transforming how scary." Arfoire said.

The both of them flew in the air and begin to charge something. An ice shape heart started to form between their weapons and fired it at Arfoire. Seeing this I raised my hand and a cold mist started to surround it.

"Ice Shot!" I yelled as I fired a smaller ice attack from my hand which collided with their attack cancelling each other out.

"Be careful next time." I said to Arfoire as I put my hand down. "Or else I might not be able to help you again."

"Hey that was no fair! We had her." They said.

"Well too bad you brats." I said. "But I'm afraid it's now my turn."

I hold on to my swords as electricity formed around one sword and ice formed around the other.

"Element Slash!" I said swiping both my swords at them as a wave of electricity and ice came out of the sword and towards them. I manage to hit them as they fell down a little.

"Bulls eye." I said.

"Rom! Ram!" Purple Sister yelled.

"What are you doing?! I have this!" Arfoire yelled to me.

"You sure can fool me." I said walking towards the battlefield. "I'm tired of waiting and watching you fight. I'm fighting now whatever you like it or not."

"Alright fine consider this a reward for keeping your loyalty to me."

"Like I told you I never go against my word."

While we were arguing Purple Sister attempted to shot at us. I quickly dodged out of the way but some of her shots hit Arfoire but when the dust clear from the hit her wings changed. After that these things came off her wings and started to fly towards the candidates and shot them.

"Don't think I forgot about what I promised you guys last time we met." I said running towards them with my swords out. "I promise you no mercy!"

I jumped up into the air for a second and slash one of them on the back. I landed and was prepared to attack again when I got shot in the back. I put my hand on my back as I felt a little bit of pain. I turned around to see Uni who was the only one not in a CPU form was the one to shot me. My eyes started to glow in anger and I charged at her but was stopped by the other candidates. I stopped in my tracks and was about to attack when Arfoire turrets(I'm just going to leave it at that) came in and begin to shot them again. It was proven to be quite useful. I forgot about Uni and We begin to chase after them and I attempt to fire some ice and electricity at them but they were dodging it. Everything was going well until one of Arfoire turrets got shot and soon enough all of them got destroyed. I turned to see that Uni had transformed into her CPU form.

"I should have went after you." I said.

"EX Multi-Blaster!" Black Sister as she fired a shot at one of Arfoire wings which hit.

She aimed at me and fired another shot which I almost avoided but got shot in the left arm which hurt a lot more then the attack she did on my back.

"No more hesitation only determination remains." Black Sister said who flew in the air.

"Wow Uni you look like such a badass." Purple Sister said.

"Huh I guess I transformed." Black Sister said looking at herself.

"Good job Uni you did it." One of the White Sisters said.

"You look so cool." The second one said.

"Well call it a grand finale the last of us heading into uncharted territory." Black Sister said.

"Sure whatever works." Purple Sister said.

"That really hurts." I growled as I clench my right hand on my left arm getting up but I couldn't help but make a grin."But it's been a while since I last felt this much pain. I might actually have some fun with this."

"You just don't know when to call it quits now do you?" Black Sister asked.

"I can't quit here." I said removing my right hand. "This is actually turning into a challenge. I can't remember the last time I had one. Now come I'm just getting started."

"Now don't get carried away. I need to have some fun too." Arfoire said.

I charged at them but they flew into the air so I couldn't reach them. However Arfoire had it cover who started to fire lasers from her wings. I then started to fire my elements again but they were having a hard time trying to shield both our attacks. Black Sister tried to fired another Multi-Blaster attack but it miss for the both of us because we were prepared this time. However during the battle I notice Arfoire started to suck some black mist in which started to cover the area.

"What is this?" I asked looking at the sky.

"It's nothing to worry about just something to help us out." Arfoire said.

I nodded and went back to the fight before I started to here some gunfire. I looked and seen which I'm guessing is some of the goddesses friends. They tried to fire at it and stab it with a giant needle trying to break the prison that the CPU were in but was proving to be ineffective.

"What the heck is that thing made of?" Black Sister asked.

"Yeah I like to know the same thing." Purple Sister said.

"It's made out of anti-energy and it's killing your sisters as we speak." Arfoire said before attacking them both causing them to fall to the ground.

I looked away from the prison and attack another candidate who fell to ground injured.

"I feel like I was over trained for this." I said looking at all of the candidates. "And this was starting to get fun but yo can't argue with results."

I looked at the prison which was glowing a light purple before turning into a dark purple.

"Is it finally over?" I asked before I put away my weapon. "Are they finally gone?"

"Yes they're finally dead." Arfoire said.

I looked at the prison surprised. I finally did it. After years of living at that island swearing to one day avenging my friends and families. I finally achieve it. I looked at the sky and hope that Cyrus and the others can finally rest in peace knowing that their reign of terror is finally over but I still have unfinished business left to do. I looked at the candidates who were weak and Arfoire who was gloating at them for failing. She was about to finish off Purple Sister before I walked up.

"Wait." I said.

"What is it now?" Arfoire asked. "You finally got what you wanted so you can leave now."

"I'm not done yet." I said. "I still have one thing left to do."

"Which is?"

I took out my sword and aim it at Purple Sister.

"I need to finish off their sisters." I said.

"Back off she's mine but you can finish off the rest." Arfoire said swinging her weapon at Purple Sister but I notice four lights glowing inside the prison.

Before the attack could hit Purple Sister she quickly got up and collided Arfoire weapon with her own.

"You're wrong about my sister and the other sisters too." Purple Sister said.

"Noire still alive."

"What?!" I said as I looked and seen the others starting to get back up.

"What?!" Arfoire also said surprised.

' _They're still alive!'_ I thought getting angry. ' _No it can't be. I was so close. I'm not going to fall here.'_

Purple Sister summon her wings and push forward knocking back Arfoire a little who was still surprised.

"Our sisters aren't dead. They're still fighting." Purple Sister said who was glowing.

"And we're not going to give either." Black Sister said who also started to glow.

"We'll fight." The first White Sister said.

"and we'll win." The second one said as they both begin to glow.

"I swear on my life we'll defeat. We'll put both body and soul on the line. We'll be the shining in the darkness." Purple Sister said as their lights combine and all of the dark mist started to vanish and the sky started to light up.

"What the? Don't tell me this is share energy resistant." Arfoire said looking around.

I looked at the sky surprised seeing this all happen. Everything actually looked nice and it's weird seeing all this. I felt peace and happiness though the air which just left me with confusion as of why I'm feeling this. Is it because of that light they made a moment ago but that can't be. I then notice that Arfoire form started to crumble.

"I need to get out of here quick." Arfoire said.

Arfoire started to fly away and leaving me behind. The candidates went straight towards Arfoire who was gaining speed on her.

"You're not getting away." Black Sister said before firing a shot at her which hit again.

The White Sisters combine their staffs again and summon a giant ice star which hit her and slam her against the prison. Finally Purple Sister came right up in front of her and aim at her. She fired her gun and it defeated Arfoire while shattering the prison along with my hope of revenge. An explosion went off from destroying which hit me and cause me to fall to the ground. I felt pain from that but I starting to barely notice it now as my anger started to go up along with disappointment towards myself.

' _Why? Why did I fail? Is my will and determination for my friends and families not strong enough?'_ I thought.

When I came to I looked up and saw the candidates surrounding me with their weapons raised at me.

"Are you going to surrender or are we going to do this the hard way?" Purple Sister asked

I didn't say anything as I looked behind them to look at where the prison once stand but I saw something made me do a weak smirk. I struggle to get back up because my angry emotions were now gone and I started to feel the pain again. What I just saw gave me a little bit of hope of ending this. What I saw was the goddesses unconscious and weak on the ground. I still have a chance to avenge the others and the only thing that's standing in my way was the sisters.

"Like hell I'll quit now." I said now up. "I'm so close. I'm not backing down!"

"You're weak you can't do anything now." Black Sister said.

"That's where you're wrong." I said. "I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's find out shall we." I said.

I clench my hand into a fist and put it into the palm of my other hand.

"WGA Start!" I yelled before a silver glow started to surrounded me.

I smiled as I begin to transformed. I started to grow slightly taller and silver armor started to cover me all around my body expect for my head. My hair started to grow longer until it was long and spiky which had a few more blue streaks in it. When my transformation was finished the pain I felt was gone and a symbol briefly appear on my chest before disappearing. Luckily nobody didn't notice it.

"Hello candidates." I said with a now calm and mature voice. "Surprised?"

"No You can't also be a CPU." Purple Sister said as the rest looked at me.

"You're right I'm not a CPU." I said. "This is what I meant when I said I can rival that of a goddess."

"How can you do this?"

"It's simple I was born with this power. No tricks or anything. I am Silver Heart or Cyber like most people call me and I'm a former God." I said.

"Former God?"

"I'm afraid I said enough to an candidate like you." I said entering a stance. "Now you are standing in my way. Either move or face the fate that the goddesses will share."

"We'll never back off we'll protect our sisters." They said entering a battle stance.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that. To be honest I wasn't planning on letting you four live anyways." I said. "Now are you ready for round two?"

* * *

 **Author: Yeah not a lot of a combat scene like I promise but I'm sure the next chapter will make up for it as we just found out that Dusk is a God. I'm sure some of you didn't see this coming.  
**

 **Dusk: I'm pretty sure they did.  
**

 **Author: Oh you're here again**

 **Dusk: It seems so.**

 **Author: Are you here to help me answers some reviews?**

 **Dusk: I really have nothing to do so why not**

* * *

 **SoniktheSparxMaster152  
**

 **Author: Yes thank you very much.**

* * *

 **UntamedSoul1401**

 **Author: Well I hope I didn't disappointed you with the combat scene because there's another one coming as Dusk or Cyber, or Silver Heart prepares to fight.  
**

 **Dusk: Wait a minute did that person just call me weak?**

 **Author: Of course not and if it was, you prove the reviewer wrong after this chapter.  
**

 **Dusk: True but I don't care. I don't have an ego the size of a moon like somebody I know.**

 **Author: Who would that be?**

 **Dusk: ...**

* * *

 **kaizero6**

 **Author: Well you guess right Dusk isn't human at all but a God. So congrats on figuring that out.  
**

* * *

 **IWhackRabbits**

 **Author: Thank you very much. -Sees you put on mask- Should we do something about that?**

 **Dusk: Why should we? It's not our problem. At least I hope not.  
**

* * *

 **iLuminousity  
**

 **Author: Yep that's basically the sum of it. We haven't heard that much complains by Neptune but sadly I'm sure she will soon. As for Dusk if he'll no longer hate the goddesses I can't make no promis-**

 **Dusk: Yeah right like I'll ever remove my hatred for them. I won't stop until they're gone.  
**

 **Author: -sigh-I wish you don't cut me off but all I can say is wait and see**

* * *

 **Author: And that's the end of the reviews for now. Next time it's Silver Heart/Cyber vs CPU. Don't forget to follow/favorite/review so until then I'll see you next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: God vs Goddesses

**Chapter 6: God vs Goddesses**

 **-Flashback, Location Unknown-  
**

 _"Cyber! Cyber! Cyber!"_

 _I wave to the crowd in front of me in my WGA form. I just finish clearing some monsters somewhere and these people suddenly swarm up in front of me chanting my nickname._

 _"Thank you everybody." I said bowing. "As long as us gods are around we'll protect you."_

 _I turned around and summon my wings before flying away. I flew towards the bascillion and walked inside. When I enter I sighed and reverted back to my form. In front of me was my brother Cyrus who was walking up to me._

 _"Man being a God is hard work." I said stretching my arms. "Sometimes I can't understand how you can handle this."_

 _"I admit it's hard at first but you'll get use to it in time." Cyrus said. "Besides it's your first day on the job you done pretty well for a junior god."_

 _"Thanks Cyrus but I wish you don't call me that." I said.  
_

 _"Would you rather call you Cyber?" Cyrus asked._

 _"I don't know why they're calling me that." I said._

 _"Well it's kinda your fault for that." Cyrus said._

 _"That isn't true." I said crossing my arms. "So why are you here besides teasing me?"_

 _"To see my little brother what else." Cyrus said._

 _"Please if you wanted to do that you would have left with me or meet up sooner before I arrive here." I said._

 _"Alright you got me I'm here to get you. We have a meeting to attend with the other Gods and Goddesses." Cyrus said._

 _"A meeting?" I asked. "So the others finally decided to quit arguing with each other and is actually holding a meeting."_

 _"Come now you know the others mean well." Cyrus said._

 _"Sure I do." I said sarcastically. "I mean seriously I think they all care about is shares and who's the best."_

 _"So you don't trust them?" Cyrus asked._

 _"Of course I trust them it's just I don't think what they're doing is all right. It feels wrong." I said._

 _"You know just because they do things differently from us doesn't mean what they're doing is wrong. Besides if anything goes wrong there's always us to help out." Cyrus said._

 _"You're right as always." I said._

 _"Let's go then. We wasted enough time here talking we need to go now before Lyulf or somebody yells at us for being late."_

 _"Late? Wait a minute when does the meeting starts?" I asked._

 _"Right now." Cyrus said._

 _"Now?!" I said surprised. "We need to hurry up!"_

* * *

 **-Present Time, Zune District-**

Yes that was another flashback into my past and that flashback was my first day as a God or WGA to be exact. I guess now's the time to tell you more about me before we start the fight. I'm a WGA or a Warrior God Avatar. WGA are much like CPUs expect the Gods protect while the Goddesses govern that also mean that I'm ageless so I may look like a 15 year old but I'm way older then that. Anyways me and Cyrus aren't the only gods there is. We had three other gods but they lost their lives. Now I think I know what you're thinking if Cyrus is my older brother does that make me a candidate or something like the others? The answer is no. When I was still a God the candidates weren't around yet which explains why I never heard of them and Cyrus was the only God with a brother. For a while there was some debate on whatever or not to call me something else but at the end we dropped it expect Cyrus tends to call me junior god at times.

Wow this explanation is getting long we have to cut into another paragraph so you can read this more easily. Anyways back to the topic since I'm like a CPU I also use share energy but I don't really know what's my connection to it anymore since I forcefully lost my title as a God. You know once I think about that also means I can get affected by the anti-crystals that Arfoire had. It's a good thing I never came into contact with it then. There's still more to my story but I'm pretty sure you rather see me fight then explain my story so I'll tell you more at a later time. Let's get back to the main plot

I was standing face to face with the candidates who is standing between me and my revenge. I took out my weapons which now transformed. It now had silver mechanize hilts and the blades were now plasma. For my right sword the plasma was the color blue and for the left sword it was the color yellow. I ready my weapons and charge at them. Purple Sister was the first to block the attack while the other three back away and begin to support her.

"Just give up now." I said swinging my weapons at her again. "You don't have the necessary strength to beat me."

"That's not true we beaten Arfoire meaning we can defeat you." Purple Sister said blocking my attacks.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." I said before noticing Black Sister firing a shot at me and I quickly jump back avoiding it. "You have to try harder then that."

But after saying that something hit me hard on my back. What I felt was ice and I turned to see the twins.

"Big mistake. Now do you want to see one of my own?" I asked creating one of my own which was bigger then the one I made in my human form.

I fired it but got destroyed by a shot from Black Sister. Soon Purple Sister charge at me but I stop it as our blades collide once more. I push her blade up and striking a blow on her.

"Nepgear!" The candidates yelled.

With their guards down for a sec I quickly charge at the twins and knock them into the ground.

"Never let your guard down because that might be your undoing." I said before going towards Black Sister.

She attempted to shoot at me but I dodged it with ease until I got close to her. I fired some lightning but she flew avoiding it but I struck her with my sword when she did and soon I hit into the ground like the others. They seem weaker then before but I remember that they're still suffering injuries for the fight with Arfoire and me earlier but that's the edge I needed since I know the battle would last longer if they were fully prepared making it more likely for the goddesses to recover. They got back up but I could tell they were having a hard time doing so.

"We can't give up." Purple Sister said. "We need to protect our sisters. Come on we need to get back up."

"I can't let Noire die from somebody like you." Black Sister said.

"We need to protect Blanc."

"She would have done the same." Both the White Sisters said.

"To get back up and defend is courageous I will give you that but to use that to protect people like them. People would take the lives of the innocence." I said before shaking my fist. "That's something I can't forgive."

I set my hands on the ground as lightning begin to charge around me. They were standing there confused on what I'm doing but they should have stop me. I charge at them at lightning speed before slashing all of them with swords. I landed on the other side of where I was standing put away my swords. They begin to feel the pain of my slash along with lightning starting to shock them. The four of them were now on the ground weak from my attack and trying to get back up. It seems like they took more damage then I thought from the earlier battle.

"You have skills I give you that with you beating Arfoire and all but there's something you lack." I said walking up to them. "What you lack is experience because after all this is your first time entering this form? I had years of experience and training. Years of fighting in this form. Years of everything. If you think you could have beaten me you're sadly mistaken."

Reaching them I raise my weapon up at them and was prepared to stab them.

"Goodbye it hasn't been a pleasure." I said as I thrust it but before I can hit something charge at me from behind.

I notice this so I quickly jumped back and dodged the swipe from none other then Purple Heart. If seems like she's the only one who recover.

"There's one thing of attack us but hurting and about to kill our sisters that's where I draw the line." Purple Heart said.

"You recover rather quickly." I said.

"What do you expect I am the main character after all." Purple Heart said.

"I hate to break it to you but your role ends here." I said.

"So you were trying to steal my role." Purple Heart said. "That's it your role stealing life ends here."

"That's not what I meant but good luck trying since I'll end you here and now." I said.

We charge at each other as our blades keep colliding. It seems like she improve when I was gone but that's not going to help her. I made a smirk as I grip my swords as my left sword plasma change to a blue color. Purple Heart attempted to swing at me again but my blades collided however ice started to form on her sword and was started to form near her arms.

"What the-" Purple Heart said surprised looking at her swords. "What's going on?"

"A little trick I learn a while ago." I said. "My swords can temporary freeze anything it touches if both plasma are blue. Weird but who am I to judge something useful."

I slash her as ice begin to form on those parts. After landing a few more I step back as ice was all around her. I snap my fingers as the ice exploded as she scream and fell.

"That was for Alto." I said as my left sword plasma turn back to yellow but the fight wasn't over yet. She got back up and charge at me again.

"You claim you were a former god." Purple Heart said attempting to slash at me.

"So you were awake during the fight." I said dodging.

"You really thought we were unconscious. You're clearly dumber then you look but back to the topic what were you a god of? Which place did you once rule?"

"I keep telling you, you already know." I said attacking her but she was avoiding it.

"It seems like it's pointless getting info out of you."

"You're finally realizing that now and you call me dumb." I said.

"Cross Combination!" Purple Heart yelled charging at me but I avoided it.

"You got to try harder then that. Hyper Dual Slash!" I yelled charging both my blades.

I got a hit but after that I slash her with my second sword and repeated the progress in blinding speed. She fell down once again as I started to pant. These battles was starting to take it's toll on me. However someone attack me from behind and I felt a great deal of pain on my back which sent me flying but stop by getting my wings out.

"Took you long enough." Purple Heart said getting back up.

"Not everybody can get up as quickly as you." Green Heart said.

"I can't believe you're having trouble with just one person." Black Heart said

"Doesn't matter we can take him down." White Heart said.

"You see this. My friends are behind me every step of the way while you're all by yourself." Purple Heart said.

"...I'm not alone." I said. "They might be not be here with me at the very moment but they are in spirit. They're counting on me to finally put this to an end. So do me a favor and stop lying to my face."

"What I'm saying isn't a lie but the truth."

"I told you shut up with your lies." I said growling. "I have it up to here with them. You know what? Fine! Keep telling your lies but nothing you say will ever make me believe you."

"I don't know understand what you're saying but you're a threat and we're going to put you down." Purple Heart said leading the goddesses towards me.

I let them come to me as I defend myself with my swords. Although it was four against one but I manage to block and dodge all of their attacks. I dodged the swing from White Heart and manage to get a hit on her but I got hit by Green Heart. I

"I'm wasting too much time." I said getting back up. "I need to end this now!"

I flew towards them with my sword ready when I begin to see a glow. I looked and seen the symbol that was on my chest from earlier starting to glow. I know all to well that mean but I'm not going to stop here! I tried to ignore it and went back fighting however when I tried white lightning starting to come out of it and shock me. I yelled in pain as I landed back to the ground clenching my chest where the symbol is.

"No...I need..more...time." I said trying to stand and speak but the pain started to get worse and worse.

However I fell one knee to the ground and the pain wasn't going away anytime soon. It got worse and I was screaming again until the pain was too much for me and I reverted back to my human form. The symbol disappear after that but the pain I felt from the shocks was still there and I started to feel the pains again I got from last chapter. I was breathing heavily trying to get back up again but stumble and fell completely to the ground.

"It seems like this battle is over." Purple Heart said.

"And just when we started to fight. How boring." Green Heart said.

"...No." I said planting my sword onto the ground and using it as support to getting back up.

When I got up I was barely standing but I use my other hand to grab my other sword and point it at them.

"This..isn't..over..yet." I said with my right eye slightly glowing but my left eye was close. "I refuse...to...give up!"

"You're injured there's no point of attacking you. Now come with us peacefully."

"Yeah right...and then what?...I'll just suffer the same fate...as them." I said. "I must..keeping..fighting."

Who was I kidding I'm too injured to fight and I can't use my WGA form for a while(which I will explain later) but I can't lose here. I want to keep fighting however I know if I fall here everybody sacrifices would be in vein.

"Next time... will be different." I said looking at them. "I will..avenge them...another time. See ya...goddesses."

I took the only option I had which was to run. Run to live and fight another day.

"You're not getting away this time." Purple Heart said flying towards me.

"Light speed." I said disappearing before she could get her hands on me.

I ran away from them despite my injuries I receive from the fights. I keep running until I reached my island. When I did the first thing I did was collapse on the ground. I couldn't understand why I failed.

"Dammit why did I lost!" I yelled after what seem to be hours of lying on the ground.

I don't understand I fought with all that I had in me but not even that wasn't good enough but I can't keep blaming myself. I just need to move forward and try harder. I know I can't give up hope yet. I might have lost today but like I said earlier I'm alive and can fight another day. For now I just need to heal and train harder then before. With this set in my mind I got up from the ground and started to walk back with limping a little and nearly tripping a few times.

Mark my words goddesses this isn't the last you see of me. I will return and I will get my revenge.

* * *

 **-Third Person P.O.V Location Unknown-**

A person walked inside a high tech room until they reach a control panel. They begin to work on it before looking what's in front of them. It was a boy who was being hung up by chains with weird things injected into him. After having a look the person went back to work on the panel. However the boy weakly started to open his eyes and look up to see the mysterious figure place something on the panel before walking away from the room. Confused and weak the boy close his eyes again not knowing the events set in motion.

* * *

 **Author: Dusk aim towards revenge but sadly failed but he won't be giving up anytime soon but who is this boy and the stranger? What is that symbol that Dusk has? What place was Dusk a former god of? For now it's all a mystery.**

 **Dusk isn't here at the moment due to the injuries he sustain in this chapter so I'm just going to answer some reviews by myself for now  
**

* * *

 **Blemstar**

 **Author: Thanks for the comment and support I'll continue to try my best on the story.  
**

 **Well I hope I answer all if not some of your first question in this chapter but if I did left some unanswered questions I apologize because I'm still new to this series and I'll try my best to answer the rest of them**

 **To answer your second question, since I am following the animation yes we will be seeing the ultradimension CPUs pretty soon.  
**

* * *

 **UntamedSoul1401**

 **Author: Thanks and don't worry about Dusk being something like that he is no pushover like you but as you seen here. Sadly Dusk had fallen but he did good against the candidates and Neptune plus as you can see Dusk can't really fight at his full potential with that strange mark on him so a rematch is bound to happen.  
**

* * *

 **Author: Well that's all for reviews and in case some of you are wondering when will we see Dusk whole past we will be seeing it really soon but I still need to show one last piece to his past before I can which I will show next chapter. So don't forget to follow/favorite/review and until then I'll see you next chapter.  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Over-Thinking

**Neptune: Hello fans it's everybody favorite main character here Neptune! Due to the long wait on this chapter caused by the author I will be taking over and this story will now focus on me**

 **Author: Neptune! W-What are you doing here I blocked off the author note so only me and Dusk can get here  
**

 **Neptune: Silly Author did you really think that something like that can stop me? Plus I have plenty of time to find a way since you failed to update this story for some time**

 **Author: So it's my fault?!**

 **Neptune: Yep! Maybe if you put me more into the story and work on this more it wouldn't have happen**

 **Author: ...Just start the chapter**

 **Neptune: Great idea now you and me can have a nice little chat on why you failed to buy any of my games**

 **Author: -Gulp-  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Over-Thinking  
**

 **-Dusk's Island-**

A week had pass since I lost against the Goddesses and fled back here to this island. I been slowly recovering since but I'm still injured from it because after all there is no doctor or nurse around here and I'm sure as hell that I'm not going to any of the places that the goddess rule so I had to do the recovering myself. I had some bandage wrapping and put it around my right arm, part of my chest, and my left leg now all I have to do now is rest and recover however I couldn't stop thinking about that fight.

 _'You see this. My friends are behind me every step of the way while you're all by yourself.'_

That was something I never expect somebody like the goddesses to say. The more I think about that day the more they started to act like somebody else then how I remember them. They remind me of something. What they remind was how they used to be before everything change. That just made me more angry. How I wish that everything was back to normal for me where I was still a God who help people out instead of being looked at as a parasite and hunted down, where I no longer had to run and hide from the goddesses while losing my friends and families because of it, and where Cyrus was still alive. ...No that was the past and no matter what I do I can't bring it all back. The only thing I can do is avenge them.

"But what can I do right now?" I asked myself as I got off the bed. "It be stupid to go in without a plan of attack or something."

I learned the hard way of what happen if you go in without a plan some time ago and with a plan I almost gotten my revenge thanks to Arfoire however it was ruin the moment the candidates transformed into their CPU form. That is what happens when you overestimate your enemy because it could lead to your downfall. It would be easy to shift the blame and angry towards them for it but I would be looking away from the truth. I know the real reason why I lost.

"It's because of this stupid seal!" I said in anger as I begin to look at my chest which the symbol appear in response to my anger.

This seal is the real reason I lost and it's all my fault. I received it after I rush in without a plan and with only blind rage and because of that I earn this seal from the goddesses after being captured. With this some of my powers are gone and to make things worse my god form has a short time limit before I have to turn back or I'll get shocked. If I'm going to win I need to find a way to get rid of this for good but I already spend years trying to do that. I took a deep breath before I started to lightly chuckle as I started to walk.

"This is what happens when I think too much huh? I'm starting to get a small headache from this." I said rubbing my head. "But it's funny. If I keep this up I might start acting like Skye."

After hearing myself say that it started to make me feel better. I know that from the previous chapters I at first seem like a person who's short temper and always angry but that's how I am when I do things that involve the goddesses. It's something that I couldn't control.

"Maybe a nice walk around this island will help take my mind off things." I said getting ready to leave.

After getting my stuff ready I left the house but what I didn't know was that I was being watched by somebody far off from a distance

* * *

 **-Unknown Location, ? P.O.V-**

Nothing but silence it's something I'm far used to for this place is my prison. Everyday I just hang here waiting until who knows when. I might get killed by them someday or just rot here I don't know. However it seems like I was proven wrong when I started to hear a beeping noise. I tried to lift my head to locate the source of the noise but I don't have much strength.

' _What's that noise?_ ' I thought.

The next thing that I knew a loud frequent noise was made as all the electronics started to shock and turn off. After that which surprised me the most was that I was free as I fell to ground and the wires and plugs came off me. I looked up with my vision swaying as a person was standing in front of me but I couldn't make the details of the person. My vision now started to return but before I can get a good look of the person they turn their back.

"Come along now if you wish to escape." The person spoke before slowly walking away.

"Escape." I said surprised not believing what I'm hearing.

The person stop before slightly turning to face me. I can finally see a clear image of the person face the person was a male who had messy brown hair and had clear silver eyes.

"You want to escape do you?" He asked.

I nod to his question

"Then hurry up before more of them come." He said stepping out of my cell.

"More?" I weakly asked before steeping outside of my cell to see guards unconscious.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up!" He said before running ahead.

I stated to run but started off slow before I slowly begin to catch up.

"Wait a minute!" I yelled trying to make him stop but either he didn't hear me or was ignoring me. "I have some questions like who are you and what's going on!"

I could have sworn he mumble something under his breath but I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. After trying to ask a few more questions which all ended up being ignored I gave up and just ran in silence.

* * *

"We're safe but not for long." He finally said stopping before turning to face me. "We just need to keep running towards east and soon we'll find somewhere to hide."

"No wait!" I said. "I have a few questions."

"Those have to wait." He said. "Look once we reached our destination I'll tell you everything you want to know."

I sighed but agree as we continue to run until after what felt like hours we finally stop at what seems to be a clearing.

"This is the place?" I asked looking around. "But there's nothing here."

"That's because what we need to do next is complicated." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked but felt a sudden pain to the head as I fell to the ground.

I looked up to see the man who now had an unknown in his hand

"I'm sorry but this needs to be a secret but once you wake you'll be free." He said before I fade into unconsciousness not knowing what will happen next.

* * *

 **-Dusk Island Dusk P.O.V-**

"I think I needed that walk." I said walking back towards my house. "But looking at this name location I really need to name this island, Dusk island sounds like I have a ego. Hmm how about Jabberwock Island or Tatsumi Port Island?"

 **{Please don't I might get copyright or sued if you name the island after one of those}**

"Oh you're here, way to kill my mood." I said.

 **{That hurts you know}**

"Whatever why are you here I haven't seen you since Chapter One and hurry up I'm not in the mood to listen to you." I said.

 **{Well I wanted to check in on you plus this is now the only safe place where I can hide from her}**

"I prefer not to hear about them at the moment." I said. "I'm trying to forget what happen yesterday which I lost because of you, perhaps we need a chat about that **."**

 **{..Oh! Would you look at the time I need to go!}**

"That's right you better run." I said. "Lousy author he just had to ruin the mood." I said mumbling as I got back to my house.

I enter my house and sat down all my stuff. I was about to rest for the day when I had a strange feeling something was off. I begin to look around but spotted nothing I conclude it was nothing until I froze at a spot which made my blood ran cold.

"N-No! Not there! Anywhere but there!" I said.

What I saw was a destroyed bookcase and behind it was a door which seem to be left open. Yeah yeah I know a secret passage behind a bookcase it's cliche and classic but I don't care it's the only place where I can hide something important to me.

"Please don't let it be what I think it is." I said as I ran into the door ignoring the injuries I had and enter.

When I enter my secret room it was a small room that had cabinets and a bulletin board on each side which had pictures on them but in the middle was where my suspicion was sadly proven right because what was in the middle of the room was a display case which was lock with a secret code and some security surrounding it but the thing that I kept under lock and key was gone. My most prized possession was stolen. After what felt like hours of silence I finally started to speak

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but for now training and the goddesses are going to be put on hold." I said with my eyes close and my fist trembling walking away. "Everything else will also be on hold. I don't how injured I am whoever stole this just cross the line and I don't care what I have to do, if I have to enter the four places the goddesses rules so be it because when I find out who stole..."

I slam my fist against the wall and I open my eyes which started to glow in pure anger.

"Is going to pay with their lives!"

I left the room not knowing that one of the photos I kept felt to the ground. There it showed me, Cyrus, three other males, and the goddesses themselves all together for a group photo. The three omales where each together with one of the goddesses on the sides of the photos doing their own posses and in the middle of the photo showed me and Cyrus standing side by side with the goddess of Lowee Blanc as we all have a smiled on our faces.

* * *

 **Author: -Breathing Heavily- I think I lost her for now. Anyways that's the end of the chapter and with a question solved I left more questions. I'm just that type of person. I would like to say a few things but first let's answer some reviews  
**

* * *

 **UntamedSoul1401:**

 **Author: Yes that is the reason and next time I'm sure Dusk will have a few new tricks up his sleeve especially once he finds a way to remove the seal**

* * *

 **blackfirekingkoncor:**

 **Author: I can't seem to avoid that topic today can I?  
**

 **Neptune: Nope! You heard the people they had spoken so go out buy one of my games and while you're at it go get me some pudding  
**

 **Author: B-But I'm flat out broke at the moment and I already have plans to get a few games once I do get some money  
**

 **Neptune: Are you saying that whatever games you are trying to get are better then mines?!  
**

 **Author: ...Yes**

 **Neptune: How dare you say that. Your games pale in comparison to the hyperdimension series. You shouldn't be qualified of writing a story base off my games let alone the animation.**

 **Author: I don't need your permission to write this  
**

 **Neptune: Fine looks like I'm doing need the hard way. Give me your wallet -Tries to jump at me-  
**

 **Author: -Took a step back and avoided the attack- Stay away from me!**

 **Neptune: Never! Not until you buy of my games!  
**

 **Author: Somebody help me!**

 **That's a good theory for the reason Dusk hates them it certainly could be the reason but there will be others which I'm bring up sometime in the near future but I cannot confirm nor deny that. You just have to wait and find out  
**

 **-The rest of what I'm answering was send to me by PM-**

 **Author: Those are good guesses on what Dusk might do in the future but will any of them come true?  
**

* * *

 **Author: That's all the reviews for now and next chapter we will finally be seeing Dusk past. I originally intended for this to be shown in a later chapter but with what I have plan we won't get a chance to known about for a long and I mean LONG time but before we end this there's a few things I wish to discuss right now  
**

 **First off I'm deeply sorry for the long delay for this chapter but I been extremely busy and with exams coming up in a week I couldn't find the time to complete this(That and also I had some writers block for this chapter while having to scrap it a few times) but future chapters will be finish more quickly since summer is near!(It's my favorite season) so I'll have more time to write chapters  
**

 **Finally a while ago I received a PM asking a question I was going to answer it in the review but I decided to post it here in case some of you might skip over it. I was asked if there was going to be a pairing but I don't really know if I should. So what I'm trying to say is do you think that I should add in a pairing for Dusk? If so then with who or do you think there shouldn't? Tell me by replying in the reviews or by PM and if enough people ask for it I'll add one in but just so you know I will NOT be doing a harem I don't care how many people ask for it I won't I'm sorry I have nothing against them but I'm not comfortable writing one.  
**

 **That's all I need to discuss and** **for now don't forget to follow/favorite/review so until then I'll see you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8: Regret

**Author: Alright I'm almost there! She's almost dead! After spending hours and hours on this I'm almost done with this game! I just need to delieve the finishing blow and-**

 **Dusk: Get here! -Grabs me and starts to drag me-**

 **Author: What? No?! -Reaches out to try and grab my handheld- At least let me save!**

 **Dusk: -Throws me in front of the laptop- Here! Now start working on the chapter!**

 **Author: Do you know what you just did?! I was about to finish that final boss who's been nothing but a pain to me and you ruin it! Do you know how long it took for me to make it that-**

 **Dusk: -Takes out his blades and points it at my throat- Look I don't care! If you made it that far then you can do it again! You been neglecting this story for about 6 months! I know you been on a hiatus but it's about time you start working on the chapters! And I, along with the rest of the readers have been waiting! I want this story over with so sit down, shut up, you're writing the story! Do I make myself clear?**

 **Author: Y-Yes sir! Just please don't hurt me!**

 **Dusk: Good n** **ow get on the laptop and start typing!**

 **Author: Hello everybody and welcome back to HDN: Cyber that's right I'm finally back from my Hiatus and working on the story again but before we begin I would like to announce I have set up a poll for the pairing on my profile seeing how people are interested in it, I know I should have done it last chapter but it was late at night when I posted the last chapter and I wasn't sure how much people actually wanted one. I will close it after a certain amount of time has past so with that out of the way let's start the chapter...and please send some help**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Regret**

 **3rd Person P.O.V**

Arfoire was anything but happy. At first her plan was going well, she recruited Dusk, she had the anti-share crystals, and captured the CPUs. However that plan ended thanks to those canadites, who defeated her forcing her to retreat. However that was a week ago. What was the thing that caused her to be upset? It was Dusk. Why?

Recently she discovered that the CPU of Planetune or Neptune has a rather unfondness or hatred of eggplants. She then made up a plan to use that against her. So she contacted Dusk and they meet up, in order for him to hear her plan.

Her hands clench in anger as she starts to remember when she did contact Dusk

* * *

 **Flashback**

When Arfoire first told Dusk about her new plan the first thing he did was laugh.

"That was a nice joke." Dusk said after he was done laughing. "It's been a while since I last laughed like that."

"You question my plan?" Arfoire asked with a hint of anger in her tone.

"It doesn't sound like a plan to me." Dusk said crossing his arms. "It's sloppy and has many flaws to you want my cooperation in it then count me out. If that's all you wanted to talk to me about then goodbye." Dusk said before he started to leave however what Arfoire said next made him stop.

"You're making a big mistake and if you're going to walk away from this I'll be sure to make you regret it." She could hear Dusk chuckle before he started to talk.

"Listen carefully Arfoire. I don't care! I'm not scared of you or that lousy threat. If you want to attack me then go ahead because I'm not afraid of making more enemies or cutting you down."

And with that Dusk left.

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

 _'To think he would have the nerves to say that to me!_ Arfoire thought. ' _I'm going to show him!'_

And that's what Arfoire is doing at the moment. She had begun the plan, and so far everything is working out. Two of her friends are captured and now she was heading out to the place, an eggplant farm. She continue the path to get there but something made her stop. It was a boy, who was lying in the middle of the ground unconscious. He didn't seem injured, it was probably due to exhaustion. Perhaps he was one of the locals at Planeptune and somehow got lost.

' _Perhaps I can use him too as hostage.'_ Arfoire thought.

However she didn't have the time to debate as she has a schedule to uphold. Grabbing the boy she quickly heads out, in order to continue her plan.

* * *

 **Author: And that's it for this chapter and oh boy was this a pain to write. You don't know how many times I tried to write this chapter but only to fail or I didn't agree with it but with that out of the way hopefully more chapters will be finish in a shorter amount of time(Remember hopefully). Oh yeah before I forget be sure to read my new story Hatred Begins which is a prequel to this story as it will explain what happen to Dusk which caused him to hate the goddesses in more detail. Some of the stuff that occurs in that might just be reference in this story so be sure to check it out!  
**

 **Dusk: Wait a minute so one story is about the present and you have another story about the past. Hmm I wonder which summer anime series that you been obsess with did that**

 **Author: S-S-Shut up Dusk! It was just a coincidence that's all! And I'm not obsess with it! Now let's get to the reviews before this get worse  
**

* * *

 **EnderSoul1401**

 **Dusk: Heh you got that right. Now you have a better understanding into seeing why and trust me I will make them pay for it  
**

 **Author: Thanks for understanding and even if I wanted to do a harem with Dusk without a doubt he will kill me...well once he finds out about it...Please don't tell him**

* * *

 **Author Candidate- James  
**

 **Author: -Shutters- Please don't bring her up I already have Neptune to deal with for not buying any of her games(Yes I still haven't bought one yet) and I'm on thin ice with Dusk so I don't think I can handle a third person especially somebody like...her -Shutters again- I don't think I would last long.  
**

 **Well don't worry because she will be appearing in this story  
**

* * *

 **Raygha Raikouga**

 **Dusk: I'm not quite sure myself. I never really put that much into thought but I simply reached at two conclusions. One I'm still connected to the Lowee shares or Two I do have my own source of shares I don't know how but I find it's best not to think too much about it.  
**

* * *

 **Sandshrew Master 317**

 **Dusk: That's the question that everybody wondering including myself, maybe they're lying to me who knows but it doesn't matter to me I know what they done and I'll end them for it.  
**

* * *

 **TheAnimeRacer  
**

 **Author: Yeah I was surprised too when I first started this...Hmm to think this is probably the first one ...I think...don't hold that against me  
**

 **That's actually a tough one if I'm being honest. I would like to go into details but it might ruin part of the story, because the more the story grows the more we're going to Dusk and his personality. Or maybe it's not and I'm being completely stupid or misread the question.  
**

* * *

 **Guest  
**

 **Dusk: Trust me I keep reminding him but either he's an idiot or he's too lazy because he fails too, knowing him he probably made lots of it in this chapter.**

 **Author: Hey I'm not an idiot!**

 **Dusk: So you're lazy then.  
**

 **Author: I'm not lazy either!**

 **Dusk: The way this chapter was written says otherwise.**

 **Author: Why can't you be on my side for once?**

 **Thanks and as you can tell the next chapter is already here.**

* * *

 **Author: And that's the end of the reviews for this chapter. Next time an item is stolen from Dusk but what? Why is it so important? And who's the culprit?! Lastly who is this OC I been showing multiple times?! We may or may not find out in the next chapter! If you have any questions or concerns be sure to PM or leave a reviews and don't forget the poll for the pairing is up! So until then d** **on't forget to follow/favorite/review and I'll see you next chapter.**

 **Chapter 9 - A God's Cooperation**


	10. A Message

If you're expecting the next chapter I'm sorry and just so you know no I'm not entering another hiatus.

I'm just going to say it sometimes it's hard to live your life. It's hard to keep a smile after everything life throws at you. It's hard to stay positive at times. For me that is an understatement. I'm sick and tired of going though this almost every single month. Every month I keep thinking everything is going to get better. I try to live my life. I keep thinking that nothing can get worse. Tonight I was proven wrong. Things got worse. Like like time I'm not going to say what happen but things did got worse. I might go and say I'm fine or nothing I can't handle but I would be lying. I'm not. It's..hard. I keep thinking why? Why is this happening to me? What did we go to deserve this? I'm seriously questioning my life at the moment. I don't know what's going to happen to me or my family in the coming weeks. I'm scared really. Nobody and I mean Nobody should be going though this in their life. Nobody should be experiencing what I'm going though. Nobody should feel this negativity that my family face. Especially during this time of the year. A month and holiday where family should be together and be happy together. A time to be happy to be alive. Sadly I don't know if we're going to experience that this year. The future is uncertain for me. Physically I'm okay but mentally I'm in pain.

Now I'm bet you're wondering why I'm saying this? Haven't you done this enough times? Is it for pity? No. I feel like I should be saying this. I should be saying no matter how hard life is for you, even if you're hurt or even uncertain of what's to come. Don't give up. You have others to help support you and help carry you though dark times.

For a fun fact I'm someone who worry about someone other safety before myself. Why am I saying this? Well it's because for what I'm going to say next.

I hope you all stay safe and I hope none of you would ever EVER go though the things I'm experiencing.

Goodnight and see ya later

~ShadowSelfCyber


	11. Chapter 9: A God's Cooperation

**Author: Hello everybody welcome back to the first new chapter of HDN: Cyber in 2017! This would have been updated faster but I been distracted by some games I received but at least you didn't had to wait another six months for the next one. Oh and just a quick reminder that the poll for the pairing is still up, so be sure to vote if you haven't. Now let's start the chapter!**

* * *

 _"The only reason people hold on to memories so tight is because memories are the only things that don't change when everything else does."_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A God's Cooperation**

Nothing been going my way ever since I decided to help Arfoire. First off her plan had failed and I had to do the rest myself which resulted in me losing to the goddesses and now after recovering, my prize possession, something precious to me is stolen. One of the most important thing inside that room.

So I think I have the reason to be mad as hell...well that's an understatement... I'm pissed off! Which is why I'm currently running though the forest feeling nothing but anger as I try to find the culprit.

That room, it wasn't suppose to be discovered by others. It never was.

That's why I hidden it so nobody could find it, however I always feared that someday somebody would have found it. Call me paranoid if you want but after everything I been though I think earned the right to be and today only confirms it.

If you want to know what that room is, I guess you can call it my past. Every single thing inside that room is a reminder, despite how painful it was, it's something I can never forget. I need to keep remembering for their sake. To preserve their memories, those who had died. Although I said the person stole my prized possession, it wasn't the exact truth. There were indeed others, they are valuable but one stood out to me the most. Those other valuables were...

A heart shape silver necklace.

 _'Hey Dusk hold on to this.'_

 _'...'_

 _'Oh no reason I just want you to have it okay. Think of it like a memento. If you have it I'll always be with you.'  
_

'...'

' _Nothing's going on okay. Geez since when did you become this paranoid? That isn't the Dusk I remember. Come on at least try to smile.'_

 _'...'_

 _'That's better and Dusk just so you know we're not going anywhere. Me and Nova believe in you and you have our support 100 percent. Nothing will make us turn our back on you.'_

This belongs to Azure. She might be difficult at times but I always consider her a true friend

And for Nova...I have nothing in display for him. For his item I always carried it with me.

 _'...I been hoping..to save this...for a special occasion.'_

 _' ...'_

 _'..Yep...been working in this for awhile...it was suppose to be a surprise..and to celebrate...but then this happen.'_

 _'...'_

 _'..Positive...consider it one of a kind...from one friend to another.'_

After all, he created it for me and I intend to use it _._

A pair of black fingerless fighting gloves along with a silver semi-automatic pistol.

 _'Huh? Oh I guess you caught me Dusk.'_

 _'...'_

 _'Isn't it obvious I'm taking the fight straight towards one of the goddesses more specifically mine's.'_

 _'...'_

 _'I'm sorry but I can't just sit around and do nothing. If we want answers then we have get it from them ourselves.'_

 _'...'_

 _'I can't. You won't understand but this is a fight I can't back away from, if I want to be strong I need to face this head on or else I'll always regret it. This is a challen- no a battle worth dying for.'  
_

 _'...'_

 _'Of course they have to try their damn hardest if they want to kill me.'_

This belongs to Lyulf. A true fighter. He might be cocky at times but he always pulled though, never willing to back out of a fight.

A green music player with headphones that's still in working condition along with a few pair of daggers.

 _'...'_

 _'I'm sorry Dusk but I actually have to agree with Lyulf on this.'_

 _'...'_

 _'I know but I been doing some thinking. There's really no point in running or waiting. If I do what kind of example will I set? If I run or wait I would live but at what cost? To settle this I need to confront it, I will not hide, I refuse to continue letting people think of us as the monster they think we are. I'll prove them wrong even at the cost of my own life.'_

 _'...'_

 _'Of course. I'm not reckless like a certain someone I know. I'll be careful because after all I am a master tactician. I'll always be three steps ahead of them.'_

This belongs to Skye. Always calm and collected even at the worst of times. Truly somebody you can look up too.

A pair of purple goggles with one of the lenses cracked and a claymore sword.

 _'...'_

 _'Come on don't say it like that.'_

 _'...'_

' _My reason? ...Well I just want to try.'_

 _'...'_

 _'I'm serious! I mean I did already put too much of my time and effort into protecting them, plus of all of the extra work she made me done I don't want to start over with all that time wasted.'_

 _'...'_

 _'Haha very funny but at least I'm motivated to do something, I'm not going to sit and wait as things might get worse. We made a decision but I have a question for you.'_

This belongs to Alto. Might seem lazy at times but he was secretly a hard worker, always trying his best.

You're already aware of Azure and Nova but the others. Lyulf, Skye, and Alto. Who are they? They were gods of their nation. Alto was the god of Planeptune, Lyulf was the god of Lastation, and Skye was the god of Leanbox. To the people, that's what they were, gods of their nation, someone they can depend on and feel safe. For me I saw them as valuable allies, as my friends. We were a group that cared for one another and work for a better future. Sadly they all died, perish by _them_ , leaving me and Cyrus and then later just me, the last god left.

When they died I collect their possessions after and tried to reserve their memory as best as possible. This room helps me remember what I fight for. It helps me remember I'm fighting for them, so they can rest in peace and for a better future, where nobody has to go though the same pain as I had to go though. I will achieve it. However there's one item I put above all.

The one thing I treasure the most. My brother Cyrus staff. He entrusted this to me and I would hold on to it until the day I die.

Now that I explain to you about that room I believe I was doing something before...what was it? Oh right, tearing down the forest looking for the culprit.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I yelled shifting from tree to tree, I refuse to let this person escape.

I landed back on the ground, deciding which path to take before I heard what sounds like a twig snap behind me. I quickly took out of my swords and pointed at the place I heard it.

"Oh is this how you treat a guest dear?"

I looked to where to my sword was at to see a rather odd sight, as the person standing right before me was a pink robot. I wasn't going to let my guard down so I pushed the sword closer at him.

"Who are you?" I asked ready to strike.

"Oh you don't have to be so aggressive Dusk."

I somewhat flinched after hearing my name until I realized something.

"How do you know my name?" I said with my eyes filled with suspicion.

"Everybody been talking about you honey. After all when a person shows up claiming to be a god and tries to kill the goddesses it's kinda hard not to talk about it."

I guess that's to be expected, if I wasn't heard of before, now everybody knows about me and not in a good way. It seems that the next time I go take another trip around I need to be extra careful of my appearance and surroundings.

"Oh but where are my manners I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Anonydeath ."

"I don't have time for this. Tell me what you want or else I'll-"

"Be patient I was getting to that." Anonydeath said. "After hearing about you and your hatred for the goddesses a client of mine is interested in hiring you."

A recruitment? That's rather unexpected but then again I'm not working with Arfoire anymore and it wouldn't hurt to work with somebody but there's a question I need to ask.

"Who's your client?" I asked.

"I'm not allowed to make any disclosure of my client's information."

So he's loyal to his job I give him that but not knowing who's hiring me is not a good sign. Whoever wants to hire me is waiting before revealing themselves and sometimes that's not a good thing. If they want me to work for them then I need some trust but it seems like that won't happen.

"I'm sorry but since you won't tell me I have to choice but to decline. If you tell me I'll reconsider but if you don't you have to leave now."

"It's a shame I was hoping this would go peacefully but it seems like it won't. Oh well I guess we have to do this the hard way." Anonydeath said before showing something that shocked me before my blood boiled.

"My brother staff..." I said before gripping tightly to my two swords. "So...you're the bastard who stole it."

"I'll be careful if I were you, you don't something to happen to this would you?"

"And what's stopping me from just taking it from you?" I asked.

"You have much to learn darling. Did you really think I would show you the real staff? This isn't it and if you defeat me here then it'll be lost forever. Do you really want to take that chance? But if you should join us and do what we say then I'll shall give it back to you. So what do you say?"

My body started to viably shake with anger but he got me there. If I decline then it means that I'll lose it forever. These people are smarter and more dangerous then I thought and for now I'll be apart of their plan. I need to keep an eye open on them. I mentally tried my best calming myself before answering.

"You have my full cooperation."

* * *

 _ **'A question?'**_

 _'Yes if things get worst and you had the chance would you kill the goddesses?'_

 ** _'What?! Why did you ask something like that?'_**

 _'Just answer it please.'_

 ** _'I...I don't know.'_**

 _'That's what I thought and I'm sorry. I'll see you again.'_

 _' **...No I should be sorry to all of you. Alto, Skye, Lyulf, Azure, Nova, Cyrus. I want to fight, to prove our innocence but I can't. After everything that's happen I still want to believe in them. I want to trust everybody, all of my friends and family. I don't want to hurt anybody, I want things to be the way it was. When everything was normal.**_

* * *

 **Author: Man that last part was hard to write especially trying to get the character right with A** **nonydeath** **I tried my best so apologize if I messed up with him.**

 **We also get to see just a little more about Dusk past and who he was back then alongside with his friends. Before anybody ask about the flashbacks for he gods those were the last time he talked to them and for his friends it was when he received said items.**

 **But for now it's time to answer reviews!**

* * *

 **Holix25**

 **Author: Thanks, it's pretty nice to write something that's new to everybody, although it might be stressful at times I'll continue to try my best.**

 **Well I read the story you recommended and I enjoyed reading it. It's refreshing and nice to see more people writing stories on anti-heroes for this series.**

* * *

 **Author Candidate- James**

 **Author: And let's hope I'll stay for the time being.**

 **Oh trust me I already plan their encounter out but it's probably won't be the way you expected. What is it? Well you'll just have to wait and find out ~Cues Laharl's Laughter~**

* * *

 **EnderSoul1401**

 **Author: Yeah I know that chapter was pretty short but I hope this will make up for it, I'm hoping not to make another chapter that short again.**

* * *

 **Author Heart - Ance**

 **Author: Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. Well I'm glad you finally got the chance to read this and I hope you're enjoying it so far.**

 **As you can see it isn't Arfoire but instead A** **nonydeath** **. Good guess anyways but that's probably my fault since I kinda implied that in the last chapter. But yes it's indeed very personal, seeing how it's his brother staff who wouldn't be pissed off for something like that to be stolen.**

 **Nova? Interesting theory but I can't say anything at the moment. You might be right or you may be wrong. Only time will tell ~Upupupu~**

 **Dusk: So you're not a fan of the color Silver? I don't care because after all everybody has their own likes and dislikes, although I do have to say rainbow is a rather odd color to pick.  
**

* * *

 **Author: Alright that's all for reviews and next time we enter chapter 10 and the new OC finally makes his full appearance. If you have any questions or concerns be sure to PM or leave a review and I'll try to answer them and don't forget to follow and favorite until then I'll see you next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 10 preview

**A/N: 3 month wait again? I'm very sorry for the wait yet again. The next chapter is being worked on as we speak but for now please enjoy this small preview of the next chapter**

* * *

 **? P.O.V**

Pain, nothing but pain coursing through my body as well as tightness for some odd reason I begin to regain my vision and slowly open my eyes. Fully open I begin to look around to find myself in a bed and lots of cut bandages around it? How odd. Memories return and I started to recall the events that lead to this moment. From being a prisoner and to getting hit at the head from behind by that stranger.

' _Ugh my head.'_ I thought rubbing where I was hit. _'Why did that guy hit me? That is the last time I trust a completely unknown stranger who never told me his name or why he was helping. In retrospect I probably should have ask him what he wanted instead of blindly following him and then proceed to get smacked at the back of the head, for all I known I could be dead because of that. Wait am I dead?'_ I thought before looking around me again. ' _Hard to tell but it's certainly a possibility but am I in hell or heaven? Well I'm in pain and my body feels really tight for some reason so I can't be in Heaven but it certainly doesn't look like hell with the way the room looks like and the nice beds. Now I wonder_ _does hell have beds? You think hell have beds of spike or spiders or spiky spiders...Spikers.'_

"He's finally awake!"

Snapping away from my thoughts I turned my attention towards the voice and see two girls walking towards the bed I was in.

"Oh I'm glad to see you're awake again mister."

 _'Again?'_ I thought slightly confused. Why does she mean, was I awake before?

"I'm very sorry." The one besides her said slightly bowing. "I didn't know that Compa was applying bandages on you but by the time I found out and had free you from the bandages, you were unconscious again."

"I guess that explains the bandages around my bed and my body feeling tight." I said giving the cut bandages another look before turning towards the two of them, one who name I just discover is Compa. "I'm sorry but I don't remember any of that."

"I see..." The girl whose name I have yet to discover said. "Then I guess we have to introduce ourselves again. I am IF the windwalker of Gamindustri. It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Compa." Compa said.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said. "My name is..." I stopped trying to remember what it was. "Oh right my name is..."


	13. Chapter 10: New OC Enters the Stage

**Author: ...Hello everybody and welcome back to..zzz**

 **Dusk: Oh for the love of- WAKE UP!**

 **Author: Ah I'm up! I'm...zzzz**

 **Dusk: You got to be kidding me. This is what happens when you spend entire nights PLAYING VIDEO GAMES!**

 **Author: zzzz**

 **Dusk: I sometimes worried about this fanfic future. -sigh- It seems like I have to do this myself. -Ahem- Greetings everybody and welcome back to HDN: Cyber, as you can see the author is unavailable at the moment because he waste his nights playing Persona 5 and now lacks sleep, I swear he's obsessed with that series but you and I don't care about that. Hmm let's see anything else? Oh the author had some announcements to make yet again. I swear this guy needs to stop making them**

 **First announcement is...Oh it's the story first anniversary or it was on April 2nd. Wow really and during that year we received 69 followers, 53 favourites, 40 reviews, and over 10,000 views, not going to lie I was not expecting this story to do this well, especially coming from this author. Thank you all for the support and I'll continue to try my best to kill the goddesses.**

 **Last announcement is that the polls will close next week so be sure to vote before it does. Poll? I have a bad feeling about this.**

 **That's all for announcements, enjoy the story while I go and try to wake this lazy author .**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:New OC Enters the Stage**

 **Dusk P.O.V**

 _"Can't believe that guy is still on the loose."_

 _"When will the Goddesses bring that creep to justice?"_

 _"Yeah nobody dare hurts my Waifu and gets away with it!"_

 _"Death to the wannabe God!"_

 _''I can certainly see I'm really the talk of the town. Just as I suspected.'_ I thought intentionally sighing. ' _But they'll find out why soon enough. I'll prove it to them what I'm doing is right but now I can only hide and continue to let them see me as this fake god.'_ Fixing the hood of my cloak allowing the shadow to cover up more of my face hiding the details of it, I proceed to walk forward trying to ignore the chatter of the citizens who were walking past me or chatting in groups and head towards my destination. You know for me hating the goddesses I sure been walking in their territory a lot lately first Lastation to track down the two goddesses known as Neptune and Noire, then -sigh- Lowee where I partake in a kidnapping of the candidates of Lowee, and now Planpetune where currently I'm heading to the hideout from coordinates that I was given. Now all I need is to visit Leanbox and then I would officially went to all nations but I don't have the time nor do I care.

Double checking the coordinates of the hideout I walked off in a different direction. I was reluctant at first seeing how I have no need to be at one as I have my own but unfortunately after mentioning the staff I had no choice but to obey. It seems like Anonydeath and/or the client doesn't trust me probably thinking I might find a way to back out if I was left alone long enough but I couldn't really disagree with that. I don't trust them as much as I don't trust the goddesses, I know that Anonydeath and this 'client' is up to something and apparently they need me for it but for what? Right now I can only speculate and do as I'm told until I find out their plan and if it's dangerous or will harm civilians then I will have no choice but to take unnecessary actions, staff or no staff. It's a consequence I'm willing to take. I'm sure that's what he wanted.

Continuing my walk a small smile form on my face as more thoughts enter my head, from being a god ruling a nation to becoming nothing more than an errant boy, a pawn in someone else's game, I truly had fallen, it was pitiful really but soon I will show them and everybody else who stands in my way, that you shouldn't underestimate a god.

"Now I think that the coordinates I was sent is just-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence before someone smacked into me from behind and fell to the ground.

I turned around to meet a young boy who seem to be around his teen. He had medium wavy blue hair, bright blue eyes, and a pair of glasses. For his clothing he wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, black jeans, and a light blue scarf wrapped around his neck. I can see that this guy certainly is a fan of the color blue.

"Ouch." Said the the person who bumped into me. "I'm sorry I should have watch where I was-" Looking up he immediately froze upon making eye contact with me. "You're D-D-Dusk! Then that means-" He started to back away from me. Damnit, it looks like he recognized me, this isn't good. I was about to make a run for it before I heard him spoke. "No this can't be happening! This has to be a joke! Why it had to be this world, of all of the worlds I have to be suck in it had to be this one!" This world?

"Umm are you okay?" I asked unsure of what to do.

"W-Who m-me?" The boy said quickly getting to this feet and laughing nervously. "O-Of course I am I mean after all I'm just a normal citizen of..." He quickly begin to look around for reasons I don't know why. "Whatever this nation is called. Yep."

"You mean Planpetune right." I said correcting him.

"P-Planpetune." He paled once more. "Oh god no if I'm at- then she must be- No I have to get out of here before she finds out I'm here!"

He suddenly ran off passing me and everybody who was in his way and disappear while I stood there dumbfounded at what just happen.

"..."

That was without a doubt the weirdest thing I ever seen and what was he going on about this world? No I shouldn't be focusing on what that lunatic said and instead focus on my current objective. Trying to forget what he said, I looked back at the coordinates I was given I walked ahead reaching close to my destination.

* * *

 **? P.O.V**

Pain, nothing but pain coursing through my body as well as tightness for some odd reason I begin to regain my vision and slowly open my eyes. Fully open I begin to look around to find myself in a bed in a my normal clothes which consist of a light green sweater jacket unzipped that had a red shirt with a vertical black stripe design underneath, and dark green track pants but what caught my attention was lots of cut bandages were around my bed. How odd. Memories return and I started to recall the events that lead to this moment. From being a prisoner and to getting hit at the head from behind by that stranger.

' _Ugh my head.'_ I thought closing my grey eyes rubbing where I was hit on the back of my medium wavy raven coloured hair. ' _Why did that guy hit me? That is the last time I trust a completely unknown stranger who never told me his name or why he was helping. In retrospect I probably should have ask him what he wanted instead of blindly following him and then proceed to get smacked at the back of the head, for all I known I could be dead because of that. Wait am I dead?'_ I thought before looking around me again. ' _Hard to tell but it's certainly a possibility but am I in hell or heaven? Well I'm in pain and my body feels really tight for some reason so I can't be in Heaven but it certainly doesn't look like hell with the way the room looks like and the nice beds. Now I wonder_ _does hell have beds? You think hell have beds of spike or spiders or spiky spiders...Spikers.'_

"He's finally awake!"

Snapping away from my thoughts I turned my attention towards the voice and see two girls walking towards the bed I was in.

"Oh I'm glad to see you're awake again mister."

 _'Again?'_ I thought slightly confused. Why does she mean, was I awake before?

"I'm very sorry." The one besides her said slightly bowing. "I didn't know that Compa was applying bandages on you but by the time I found out and had free you from the bandages, you were unconscious again."

"I guess that explains the bandages around my bed and my body feeling tight." I said giving the cut bandages another look before turning towards the two of them, one who name I just discover is Compa. "I'm sorry but I don't remember any of that."

"I see..." The girl whose name I have yet to discover said. "Then I guess we have to introduce ourselves again. I am IF the windwalker of Gamindustri. It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Compa." Compa said.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said. "My name is..." I stopped trying to remember what it was. "Oh right my name is Kai. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I was about to stand up and greet them but a jolt of pain hit me yet again this time in my left leg, forcing me to sit down on the bed.

"Don't overdo it." IF said. "You were found with multiple injuries around your body. It's best if you rest."

"I'll be fine." I said trying to reassure them while gripping my leg. "I just need something for my leg. Something to support it."

Trying to find something to support my leg, my eyes spotted a conveniently placed walking staff nearby.

 _'Odd I didn't see that staff earlier.'_ I thought. Carefully I stood up much to the protest of IF and Compa I slowly wobble to the staff ignoring the pain in my left leg and grabbed it placing it in my right hand. Trying it out I took a few steps and on cue the pain started yet again but thanks to the staff I was able to support myself. Smiling at my success I went to face IF and Compa. "Now that's taking care of. I have a few questions. Where am I?"

"You're currently at the Planpetune Basilicom. You were found unconscious after a fight between the goddess of this nation and someone else."

"Basilicom?" I asked confused.

"You don't know what a Basilicom is?" Compa asked.

"No I'm sorry but I really don't remember much about anything at all."

* * *

 **Dusk P.O.V  
**

Slowly opening the door, I walked into what it seems to be an abandoned place.

"This is where the coordinates were sent right." I said outloud, talking to no one but not until I was greeted by a familiar voice.

'Oh hellooo . It seems like you found the place." Following the voice I saw Anonydeath with his back turn to me and on what seems to be a giant computer or system before turning around.

"Unfortunately." I muttered before clearing my throat. "Besides I don't really have a say in anything since you have my staff. I have no choice but to obey."

"Oh what a good boy, you're learning real quick." He said, that tone of his is really starting to annoy me.

"Don't." I growled. "You sent me here for a reason so what do you want."

"You should really work on how you speak to me after all we don't want anything to happen to that precious thing of yours."

"My apologies." I was forced to say. "Does this mean that we're beginning your plan?"

"Don't be in such a rush boy, we still have plenty of time and besides we're still waiting for someone else."

"Someone else?" I asked. "Who is this person?"

And just as I finish saying that, the door was heard open once again slowly opening before a woman shyly stepped in.

"Ah right on time." Anonydeath said. "Dusk I would like you to meet Rei Rights and like you, she's in the same situation."

* * *

 **Author: -Yawn- That was a good nap, although I should really stop playing late at night, maybe, probably not. -Takes a step and a giant axe swing by where I was standing- W-WHAT IN THE NETHERWORLD JUST HAPPEN!**

 **Dusk: Oh you're awake. How disappointing I went through such trouble setting that up.**

 **Author: THAT WAS YOU?! I ALMOST DIED!**

 **Dusk: Keyword 'almost' you're alive now(unfortunately) and that all that matters**

 **Author: NO IT DOES NOT! WHAT MATTERS IS HOW YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!**

 **Dusk: Thank you for reading this chapter, we certainly learn a few things in this chapter like the identity of the OC just what will he bring to table? Now I believe it's time to answers reviews wouldn't you agree Author?**

 **Author: Don't you wave off what I just said?! -sigh- This isn't over but you're right. Let's see what we got**

* * *

 **Author Heart - Ance**

 **Author: Oh umm-**

 **Dusk: You're an idiot you know that?**

 **Author: Would you please go one chapter without insulting me!**

 **Dusk: Let me think about that for a sec. No. Now let me clear this up instead, Azure isn't a god or goddess and before you or anyone else asked so isn't Nova. That was just an error along with a few other things so blame the author for that, he thought it was a good idea to write at 3:00 in the morning.**

 **Author: Hehe what can you expect I'm a night person.**

 **Dusk: And I'll answer your questions but please just call me Dusk, I'm only Silver Heart when I transformed or Cyber if you're a certain somebody I know.  
**

 **1) I believe you misunderstood that's just something I like to say as I see the gods as my family we aren't related in any way expect for my older brother Cyrus. So no Alto isn't married to Neptune. Thank goodness for that. So don't jump to conclusions next time because there's about a hundred million things I rather be or do then be married to lowlife scum of a goddess Blanc. That will be a true nightmare, a living hell, a-**

 **Author: I think you might need to calm down**

 **Dusk: I'm perfectly fine and besides there's still a few more questions**

 **2) I don't really like that grin of yours that you made, sometime thing tells me I'm going to find out sooner or later. But to answer your question for both male and female perverts, infinity without a doubt. I strongly hate perverts especially if it's frequent, really is a pain and tends to give me a headache.  
**

 **3) ...Ahem well... it's a good thing that this is a fanfic so you can't see them. I'll just leave it there and I'm starting to realize the point of the last question. Just great.**

* * *

 **Author: And that's all for reviews. Next time we'll be continuing to learn more about Kai and the situation on Dusk. If you have any questions or concerns be sure to PM me or leave it in the reviews and I'll be sure to answer it when I have time. Until then don't forget to follow/favourite/review and I'll see you next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 11: Welcomed Change?

**Chapter 11: Welcomed Change?**

 **Dusk P.O.V  
**

I stared at the newcomer with a hard glare trying to figure out if she an ally or another enemy I have to consider, Rei Rights was it? Noticing my glare, she slightly moved back scared, unable to predict what I'll do or say. At first glance she didn't looked suspicious but rather timid and scared instead, however I wouldn't let my guard down. After all the goddesses manage to fool their entire nations into believe that they are their allies and the gods are their enemies so anything is possible.

I won't allow myself to put my guard down. Never again.

But then when I remember AnonyDeath saying how she's just like me, I'm guessing that mean she must be held here against her will as well but for what reason? Shaking my head of these thoughts I will conclude that there's nothing strange about her for now, I'm just being paranoid. Not everybody is my enemy, not everybody is hiding something. Telling myself this I took a deep breath and looked at her along with a small smile. "Hello there my name is Dusk, let's hope we get along."

Immediately after hearing my name, she seems to tense up before offering her hand while slightly bowing. "M-my name i-is Rei Rights! I umm...heard about you and really do support what you're doing!"

I was rather surprised to hear that, to hear someone support me. It's been so long since that happen it felt rather odd and a bit nostalgic to hear that. But of course my paranoia kicked in before long as I looked at her skeptically. "You do?"

"O-of course! I s-seek to make our nation free from the goddess control! N-no longer will they be in control! J-just like you said when you faced off against them!"

Memories of that event flashes back, at first glance it seems that it was pointless but perhaps my rebellion had gotten some people to change their views and actually stand up. Even if it was a few, I guess it wasn't a waste of time. Looking back at Rei I went and shook her hand as she looked surprised. "Thank you. I'm glad to hear that there are a few people who agree with me."

Perhaps things won't be so bad now but of course AnonyDeath cut in as he claps his hands in joy, gaining our attention. "I'm so glad to hear that the two of you ate getting along! It just warms up my heart! But with that out of the all I believe it's time that we get to work."

"And what kind of work exactly?" I asked, glaring at him as he got up from his chair and put his arm around my neck, beginning to take me outside.

"Let's just say we're going to build something that'll surly get the attention of some certain CPUs."

* * *

 **Kai P.O.V**

"And that's all you seem to know?" Histoire asked me as I was sitting in front of her.

Nodding my head, I looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry but my name is all I seem to remember. I don't even remember why my leg is like this."

After I've told IF and Compa that I couldn't remember anything else, they took me to see this girl as she begun to question me, seeing if I could remember something but nothing. Well...that wasn't the complete truth as I do remember some things like being held captive and then freed but I didn't want them to find me suspicious. That sounds like I'm a criminal on the run. I'll tell them once more of the memory returns like why I was there but for now it's a complete blank.

"I see...I'm very sorry to hear that Kai. For now until your memories have return you are free to stay here."

"Huh?!" I said surprised. "N-no! I couldn't possibly accept that. You people already did enough by treating my injuries. I'm sure I can do things on my own."

"I insists. It's quite worrying for a person with no memories to be walking around. If it makes you feel better, I can give you a few chores around here so you don't have to worry about staying for free."

I couldn't really argue with that, everything sounds fair to me. I will be working so I don't have to worry about feeling that I'm taking advantage of them plus who knows, they might be able to help me remember. "Alright, sounds like fair to me."

"Perfect, I'll get someone to show you to your new room shortly. If you want you can take a small walk around here to get use to the place."

Thanking her once more, I walked out of the room and sighs. It didn't turn out exactly what I planned but I guess this will do. Tomorrow I'll be working here until the memories return. Hopefully things will go smoothly but it seems like I've spoken too soon as I heard two girls yelling. Turning my head, I've seen them running towards me with a girl dressed in purple carrying a pudding cup while being chased by a much longer girl who dressed in orange.

"Neptunia! I told you it was my pudding!" The young girl yelled before she went for a punch but she quickly stepped out of the way instead and hit me instead...I have to say she's stronger then she looks as I feel to the ground in pain.

Both of them looked at me concern before the girl in purple seem like she was scolding her but I couldn't tell as I could barely hear that. Closing my eyes, I blacked out once more.

...Something tells me that things won't go as smoothly as I think


End file.
